Rise of the Riders
by monkeywithapen
Summary: Eragon summons a new Dragon Rider from another land, but this new Rider is anything but willing. Evil forces are invading Alagaesia. Can Eragon persuade the new Rider to accept her destiny? The future of Alagaesia depends on both of them.
1. Recognition

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Eragon. This is also my first Eragon fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I have the tendency to change stories and write my own way.  
**

* * *

"Kyle!" Leah Zorn yelled as she slammed her fist on the bedroom door of her best friend, Kyle Roberts. "You already came out of the closet, so why don't you just come out of the house?!"

"I can't!" Karl called through the door.

"Why not?"

Kyle opened the door. A purple and blue bruise circled his left eye. "This is why. This is what happens when you go on vacation and leave me alone to fend for myself."

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! Who did it? I'll kill whoever did this to you."

"Well, who else would it be?"

"Chad Reynolds," Leah growled. She grabbed Kyle's wrist and dragged him out the door. "Let's go. I'm going to smash him so flat that he has to look up to look down."

"Leah! Stop it!"

"Kyle, you chicken. Quit dragging your feet and walk."

Leah marched out of the house, still hanging on to Kyle's arm. She didn't release him until she found Chad at his favorite spot on the Los Angeles beach. Chad looked up at Leah with green eyes like gemstones. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Hey, beautiful," Chad greeted charmingly. Then he made a face at Kyle. "What's he doing here?"

"You're pathetic, Chad," Leah said angrily. "What did Kyle ever do to you that you keep beating him up?"

"Come here, Leah. Let me have a word with you." Chad slipped his arm around Leah's waist and pulled her away from Kyle. "I've always wondered why you'd rather hang out with a gawky kid like him instead of me." Chad began slowly sliding his hand down Leah's backside.

"Do you want to know why?" Leah asked, stepping closer.

"Tell me."

"He's not an arrogant ass." Leah rammed her knee between Chad's legs. She thrust her index and middle fingers into his Adam's apple and pushed down, forcing the green-eyed boy down into the sand. She grabbed a handful of his white T-shirt and hauled him up so the two were face to face. "I should cut off your balls and staple them to your head so you can be an official dickhead." Leah pushed Chad back into the sand and began walking away. Kyle quickly followed after her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you when we go our separate ways for college."

Leah shot him an angry look. "If you'd listened to me and took martial arts like I told you to, you wouldn't have a problem defending yourself."

Kyle looked down at his feet. "I know."

"Your training starts tomorrow. Be at my house by seven."

"But I eat dinner at seven."

"Seven in the morning, you Froot Loop."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Shut up, you wuss. I start _my _training at _five_."

"Oh, man," Kyle moaned in despair.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way back to Kyle's house. Leah parted ways and went home. It was a long fifteen-minute walk home. The sun began to set on the California horizon. Leah stopped for a minute to stare out at the sun dipping below the beach. The evening breeze tossed her straight, honey-colored hair about. Leah closed her eyes and breathed in the salty California breeze. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and continued walking toward home. She loved the laid-back lifestyle of California. It was a huge contrast to the hustle and bustle of New York City. She was so glad that her foster mother got a job transfer. New York just wasn't the place for Leah. The southwestern coast was where she felt at home.

The gently breeze suddenly became a strong gust of cold wind. Leah folded her arms across her chest and shivered in her thin pink T-shirt.

_Ugh,_ Leah thought. _The weather's acting up again._

"_Brisingr_," she muttered absentmindedly and suddenly wasn't cold anymore.

Then the wind stopped completely. So did Leah. That was strange. Leah shook her head and kept walking.

_"Leah…"_

Leah whipped around. There was no one behind her. She looked all around herself. She was alone on the darkening Los Angeles street.

_"Leah. I need you, Leah…"_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Leah called out.

_"Leah…"_

Leah let out of shriek of horror and sank to her knees. She grasped her head in her hands. The voice was inside her head. The same voice had haunted her a little over a year ago. Her foster mother had sent her to a shrink to get therapy. After a few months, the voice disappeared completely. It had been seven months since Leah had heard the voice. It wasn't a frightening voice though. It was a deep, soothing voice of a teenage boy, but the fact that the voice echoed in her head made Leah fear it. Then strange words in some foreign language echoed in Leah's ears.

"Leave me alone!" Leah screamed.

A bright light flashed in the darkening sky. Leah could feel her consciousness slipping out of her head. She whispered one last word before she passed out.

"Eragon…"

* * *

Eragon opened his eyes from a deep sleep. He sat up and tried to recall his dream. There was a girl with a strange accent and wearing strange clothes in a very strange city. Her name was Leah. She had heard a voice and collapsed in the street. Eragon smiled, recognizing the girl like a childhood friend. Just as the Leah lost her consciousness, she had called Eragon's name. 

Eragon stared out into the thick woods of the Spine. He had come back from his training in foreign elf lands to see Arya. Unfortunately, she had already married another man for "political alliances." When Eragon had his fortune told, he had been told that he would a romance with a woman of nobility, but it may not work out. And so, it didn't work out. Angry and heartbroken, Eragon had fled into the Spine to the clearing that he had often retreated to since he was a child. He was safe here and nothing mattered.

_"Saphira?"_ Eragon called out with his mind.

_"I'm right here," _Saphira answered.

_"Do you think what that sage said was true? About another Rider coming from another land?"_

_"No one can be sure. We'll just have to see what happens. Anyway, did you sleep well?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You were calling out to someone in your sleep."_

_"I was?"_

_"Yes. Someone named Leah. The old sage said that you would call the new Rider but may not know that you are doing so."_

Eragon stood up but was suddenly thrown back by a flash of bright light in the dim forest. Once the light faded, he could see that there was a girl lying unconscious in the middle of the clearing. As the girl began to stir, Saphira began to growl at the stranger.

"It's okay, Saphira. It's exactly like the old sage said. I think she may be the new Rider." Eragon stood up again and slowly walked toward the strange girl. She wore light blue pants that clung tightly to her slender legs and a pink shirt that showed off her curvy body and slim arms.

_"It's her, Saphira. The girl from my dreams."_

_"I thought Arya was the girl from your dreams,"_ Saphira said sarcastically.

Eragon ignored Saphira's remark and knelt down by the unconscious girl. "Leah," he murmured, enjoying the way the name rolled of his tongue.

Leah slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed the sore spot on the side of her head. She looked at Eragon, and her mind immediately ran in circles.

"Um, where am I?" Leah asked.

"Alagaësia."

"Ala-who?"

"Alagaësia."

"Okay… Am I at the Renaissance Fair or something?"

"The what?"

"Never mind. Okay, I bet you can tell that I'm not from around here, so could you be so kind to point me in the direction of Los Angeles?"

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of that place."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows Los Angeles. The City of Angels. You know, in California."

Eragon shook his head. "Leah-"

"How do you know my name?" Leah demanded, suspicious.

"Uh…well…"

"Oh my God," Leah gasped. She quickly backed away from Eragon. She got up to her feet and began looking for an escape. "You're _him_. That voice. Why did you call me here? What do you want?"

"I didn't-" Then Eragon recalled what the old sage had told him.

_"You will call the new Rider, although you may not know it."_

_I did it,_ Eragon thought. He had called the new Rider, but he didn't know it would be _her_.

"Who are you?" Leah asked.

"Don't you know me?"

"No… That's why I asked you who you are."

"We've spoken before, Leah. Don't you remember?" Eragon took a step closer to Leah.

Leah took two steps back. "I don't know you."

Eragon kept walking closer. Leah backed up as far as she could until a tree blocked her way.

"Stay away from me," she warned.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Eragon stretched out his hand and reached for Leah's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

Eragon gently pressed his fingertips to Leah's forehead. "I'm just helping you remember." He closed his eyes and muttered ancient words. He reached into her mind and brought dusty memories into consciousness.

Leah gasped and stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her. "Eragon…"


	2. Brisingr

Eragon smiled. "Do you remember the things I told you?"

"About the Dragon Riders?"

Eragon nodded.

Leah frowned in concentration as she tried to recall her memories of her past telepathic conversations with Eragon. "I can remember some of them."

Eragon reached for her forehead again. Leah grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"Don't. I'll remember eventually."

Eragon reluctantly lowered his hand back down to his side. "You'll have to remember soon. You need to start your training."

"Training? What training?"

"To be a Dragon Rider. We're going to need you to fight if Alagaësia is to survive."

"Whoa, hang on a minute. Do you really think I plan to stick around? Definitely not. I'm going back to L.A."

"I don't think there's a way back."

"Of course there is. You brought me here. Send me back."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"It's just not possible. If there is a way, I don't know it."

"Look, you brought me here so-"

"It wasn't entirely me."

"What do you mean it wasn't entire you?" Leah demanded.

Eragon thought about it. It took him a few minutes to get the answer. "I opened a portal, I think. But I couldn't bring you here unless you were willing to come. You had to want to be here."

"What?! I never wanted to be here! I was just walking home, and you zapped me out of thin air!"

"You want to be here. You called for me before you came through the portal."

"Okay, since you opened the portal thingy, open it again, because I'm more than willing to go home."

"I…I don't know how. I think I did it when I was dreaming…"

Leah fell down onto the grass and started laughing. "God, you've got to be kidding me! Oh, this is just a bad dream, and I'm going to wake up, and everything's going to be normal – just the way it was."

Eragon frowned. "This isn't a dream."

"Yeah? Prove it."

Eragon reached down and slapped Leah across the face. Leah leaped onto her feet and kicked Eragon in the gut.

"Is that how you treat girls in this place?!" she demanded angrily.

"No. It's how we treat warriors-in-training."

"Well, I'm not going to be your little 'warrior-in-training.' I'm going home. If you're not going to send me back home, I'll find some other way."

"You can't leave. You're a Dragon Rider. This is your destiny."

"Whatever!" Leah huffed. "I don't want any part of your fairy tale life."

Eragon grabbed her arm and shoved his face into hers, hoping that he'd be intimidating enough to convince her. But she didn't falter. She just glared back.

"This isn't a fairy tale," Eragon hissed. "This is real. The future of Alagaësia lies with you…and me. It is your destiny to become a warrior and defend this land."

"If I'm going to be a warrior to defend any land, it's going to be for the United States Marines. I'm not going to ride some _thing_ that could eat me alive."

Saphira growled from behind Eragon. Eragon turned around and shushed her. He turned back to Leah. "Is there anything that will change your mind?"

"No." Leah wrenched her arm out of Eragon's grip and started walking out of the clearing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eragon demanded.

"What does it look like? Away from you."

"You don't know your way through the Spine. You'll get yourself killed before you last a day in here."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Leah asked coolly.

"You can travel with Saphira and me until we can find a way to send you home. You'll be safe that way."

Leah shifted her weight onto her left leg and crossed her arms. "What's your price? What do I have to pay you for my safety?"

Eragon smiled innocently. "Train to become a Dragon Rider."

Leah flailed her arms in the air in frustration. "You're a joke!"

"Have we got a deal or not?"

"Fine," Leah sighed.

_"If she is to travel with us, you should tell her about the Ra'zac and Galbatorix," _Saphira told Eragon.

_"I will, but not now. She should get used to being here first. I don't want to scare her away before I start training her."_

_"_You_ expect to train her. You're still in training yourself."_

_"I know. But I can teach her what I know so far. It's better than nothing. The sooner her training starts, the better."_

"You should begin with the history of the Dragon Riders. Explain to her about the three eggs that had once been in Galbatorix's possession and why he only has one left unhatched now. Tell her about the fourth egg that we found. It is to be hers."

_"I will – tonight when we make camp."_

* * *

Eragon collected firewood as Leah sat in the cave waiting. He came back and began piling up the sticks.

"Here's your first lesson."

"Making a campfire? I know how to do that."

"Can you do it with magic?"

"How does magic have anything to do with this?" Leah asked skeptically.

"Everything. It's part of being a Dragon Rider."

_The magic part sounds semi-interesting,_ Leah thought. "Okay. What do I do?"

"First of all, you have to know the words. The words are in an ancient Elven language. The word for fire is _brisingr_."

"_Brisingr_," Leah repeated. The word seemed familiar to her.

"Yes, I believe you're familiar with that one."

"What?"

"You used it earlier. Remember when you were cold? You used a spell with _brisingr_."

Leah then remembered absently muttering the word.

"Tap into your magic. Imagine the fire. Then say the word."

Leah closed her eyes and concentrated. She delved deep inside herself to a part of her she didn't know existed. She imagined the warm, crackling campfire.

"_Brisingr!_" she muttered. She opened her eyes. She frowned in disappointment at the little spark sitting on the wood.

"That wasn't too bad," Eragon chuckled. "That's pretty good actually, for not having your dragon yet."

"If you say so," Leah shrugged.

"Do you remember anything about the Dragon Riders yet?"

Leah shook her head. "Haven't thought about it."

"Well, you're training officially starts tomorrow, so I'll just tell you now. First of all, the first Dragon Rider was named Eragon." Eragon kept going from there about the dragons, elves, and Riders. Then he went on about Galbatorix and his rebellion. Then he described the current situation of Alagaësia. He talked about Galbatorix's dictatorship, the Ra'zac, and the Urgals. Then he explained about the dragons. Finally, he got to talking about the fourth dragon egg he and Saphira had found.

"And that's supposed to be mine?" Leah asked, yawning sleepily.

"I think so. You see, I took the egg to an old sage. He told me that the Rider of the unhatched dragon would come from another land. He said that I would call the rider without being conscious of doing so."

"So you're not even sure if I'm the Rider?"

"Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure."

Leah stretched and yawned again. Eragon took a blanket and a bundled up shirt from his pack and handed them to the strange girl.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll go into the nearest town to buy some supplies. We'll buy some clothes for you too."

Leah gratefully accepted the bundle and blanket and immediately lay down and went to sleep.

_"I just know this is going to be tough," _Eragon said to Saphira who sat at the entrance to the cave.

_"If it is to be, then it shall be."_

_"Good night, Saphira."_

_"Good night."_


	3. Kidnapped

Eragon rose early the next morning like he always did. He stood up and stretched. He went out to the entrance of the cave and breathed in the cool, misty air of the morning. The sky was still gray with a hint of pink where the sun was rising from beneath the horizon. Suddenly, Saphira rose to her feet.

"What is it, Saphira?"

_"Urgals. I can smell them."_

_"Urgals? Are they after us? It's impossible for them to know about Leah yet."_

_"Not quite, Eragon. There is a possibility that they know. They may know about the egg."_

_"How?"_

_"Scrying."_

_"I can block scrying though."_

_"Yes, for yourself, but not Leah."_

Eragon turned around and looked at Leah still sleeping on the floor of the cave. Eragon packed his blanket back into his pack and slipped on his chest plate. He grabbed Zar'roc and went back to stand with Saphira.

_"Let's go, Saphira,"_ Eragon commanded.

_"What about the girl? We can't leave her alone."_

_"We'll be back before she even wakes up."_

_"Alright."_

Eragon climbed into the saddle on Saphira's back. Saphira swooped down from the cave down onto a band of Urgals. She breathed flames onto them as Eragon sliced anyone who came too close for comfort. Within minutes, the entire band was wiped out. A shrill scream rang through the mountains.

_Leah!_ Eragon thought. Saphira flew back up to the cave. A group of five huge Urgals surrounded Leah. Two of them held her arms.

"Let me go!" she shouted. When they didn't, Leah shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Leah twisted her body and planted a solid sidekick into the Urgal's stomach on her right. She pivoted on her left foot and struck the Urgal on her left with a roundhouse in his face. Another Urgal swung a five-foot long staff at her head. Leah ducked, grabbed the staff, and twisted it from the Urgal's grip. She struck his face with one end, turned the staff, and struck his neck with the other end. She jabbed the staff into the solar plexus, then the forehead. An enormous blade came crashing down in front of Leah. It cut clean through the staff and just barely missed Leah. The Urgal swung the blade again at Leah's thighs. At the last second, Leah jumped over the deadly blade and sent a jumping back kick into the Urgal's throat.

It was then that only Eragon and Saphira could see the last Urgal standing behind Leah with a sword poised and ready to strike. She was vulnerable, and there was nothing she could do. Eragon had to do something. He held out his right hand and turned his palm toward the Urgal. "_Letta_!" The Urgal stopped dead in his place and collapsed. Eragon jumped off Saphira's back and raced to make sure Leah was unhurt.

"Leah, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Leah looked up at Eragon. Her hand lashed out across his face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" she demanded. "You left me by myself! I could have been killed! So much for safety!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No, it won't." Leah began heading down from the cave.

Eragon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You'll be safer with Saphira and me. I can't guarantee you total safety, but it's better than being on your own."

Leah pushed him away and stepped back. She had to get home soon. Her foster mother, Heidi, must be so worried. And Kyle – the poor guy was left to fend for himself yet again. She bit her lip to hold back the tears.

"Let's go then," she said, turning around and headed down from the cave again.

Eragon sighed and followed her down. Saphira took to the sky and followed them from above. The two completely different teenagers walked in silence. Eragon felt awkward and struggled to find something to talk about.

"So, tell me something about yourself," Leah said at last.

Eragon was caught off guard by her sudden decision to speak. "Well, I'm an orphan. My mother left me when I was a baby. I don't know who my father is. My uncle raised me. My cousin, Roran, left to earn some money and marry. My uncle, Garrow, was killed when the Ra'zac was looking for me."

"How did you become a Dragon Rider?"

"I was out hunting here in the Spine. Back at the clearing – it has always been my favorite place to go. It's like my safe haven. A stone appeared there by magic, so I took it home. It ended up being a dragon egg. Saphira hatched, and it went on from there."

Leah nodded.

"What about you?" Eragon asked. "Your family, I mean."

"As far as I know, I don't have a family either. My mom left me when I was a little over a year old. I don't know who my dad is. I have a foster mother, but she's never around because she's always working and going away on business trips. If I have any living relatives, I don't know who they are. So I guess I'm just a mistake child. No one wants me."

"I know that feeling."

"Heidi is probably worried out of her mind anyway."

"Heidi?"

"She's my foster mother."

The two fell back into silence again.

"What's it like being alone out here?" Leah asked, breaking the silence again.

Eragon shrugged. "I'm never really alone though. I have Saphira. But it's quiet sometimes – a little lonely."

Leah stared down at the ground and kicked a small rock in her path. "You know, I never really felt like I belonged where I was. When I lived in New York, I hated it because it was so busy. Everybody is always rushing around. No one relaxes in that city. Then I moved to Los Angeles, California. Everyone is so laid-back there. Everyone just relaxes and doesn't worry too much. But even in Los Angeles, I sometimes felt like I didn't belong there. Do you know what I mean? It's like it just wasn't the right place for me."

"Are you convinced that you belong here yet?"

"No. Sometimes I get the feeling that I don't belong on this planet at all. Like I don't belong anywhere."

"You'll learn soon that this is where you are meant to be. It'll take time to get accustomed to Alagaësia. But I think you'll grow to like it here."

It was another few hours before they reached a small town called Flomur. Leah followed Eragon as he went to various shops buying supplies. She noticed that the people gave her strange looks. It was probably her clothes. Everyone here seemed as though he or she had just stepped out of the Renaissance Fair. Finally, Eragon took Leah to a tailor and began flipping through the pages of a book on the counter.

"Do you like any of these?" he asked.

Leah looked over his shoulder at the brown pages of the book.

"Ha, that's funny. Do you really think I'm going to wear a dress?"

"It's what the girls here wear."

Leah took Eragon's arm and pulled him aside. "I am _not_ wearing a dress."

"Then what _are_ you going to wear?"

"Just buy me some fabric, needles, thread, and buttons. I'll make my own clothes."

Eragon gave her a doubtful look.

"I made most of my clothes anyway. I know what I'm doing."

Eragon sighed reluctantly and bought the materials Leah needed to sew her own clothing.

* * *

That night, Leah sat in her room at the inn cutting pieces of fabric. She began sewing them together as Eragon stumbled into the room. 

"Been drinking, have you?" Leah muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Eh, just a little bit." Eragon flopped face-first onto the bed. "Did you eat anything, Leah?"

"No."

"I can go get some food for you."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Eragon crawled under the covers and snuggled up with the pillow. Leah sighed. This was going to be one long night.

"Um, Eragon?"

"Hm?"

"That's kind of my bed."

"So?" Eragon turned over and hick-upped.

Leah rolled her eyes. _Yeah, and that's the guy who's supposed to protect and train me._ She opened the window to get fresh air into the room.

Then there was a knock at the door. Leah went for it. She opened the door, but no one was there. She looked out into the hall, but it was deserted. She closed the door and turned around. Suddenly, she was face to face with a hideous Urgal.

"Eragon!" Leah shouted.

The Urgal struck her neck, and Leah blacked out.


	4. Prophecy Fulfilled

Leah woke up in darkness with a pounding headache. She silently cursed Eragon for being such a stupid fool. If he hadn't been drunk, he would have been able to save her from being kidnapped. Leah tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her ankles were also bound together. She was lying in an uncomfortable position on her stomach. Leah rolled onto her back and sat up. She felt around with her hands for something sharp to cut the ropes with. She found a sharp rock and started rubbing it against the ropes. At first, it didn't seem that she was getting anywhere. After what seemed like hours, the ropes finally broke. Leah untied her ankles and let the blood flow back into her feet. She sighed. Finding a way out would be even harder. Leah tied back her hair and began thinking of what to do.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and light flooded in. Leah looked up at the man in the doorway with five Urgals behind him. The man had a hideous face framed by tangled black hair. His beady, black eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with a circle of crimson. It was if his eyes had bled. His face was wrinkled, dirty, and scarred.

"Call your dragon," the ugly man ordered.

"But I don't have one," Leah replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering in fear.

"Your dragon has not yet hatched?"

"I guess so."

"Where is the egg?"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know."

The man frowned, making his face even more gruesome to look at. "Eragon must have it. Does Eragon have the egg?"

Leah thought back to the inn where Eragon had fallen into a drunken slumber. Did he have the egg? "I don't know," Leah said truthfully.

The man turned his palm to Leah and muttered a spell. Leah felt bonds constrict around her. "We're going to fetch Eragon. Be a good girl and don't go anywhere."

"It's not like I have a choice anyway," Leah retorted.

The door shut and Leah was thrown back into darkness. Leah frowned. A few minutes later, the door opened again.

_Back so soon?_ Leah thought to herself.

Eragon stood in the doorway, surprisingly looking perfectly sober.

"Leah, let's go."

"I'm stuck," Leah grumbled.

Eragon muttered a quick spell and helped Leah to her feet. He recited a second spell to turn the bricks of the wall into steps that led to an open window high up.

"_Moi stenr!_ Saphira is waiting outside," Eragon said. He and Leah rushed up the steps and clambered out the window. Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back and held his hand out to help Leah up. Leah just stared at him.

"This is the second time you've failed to protect me," she told him.

Eragon frowned. "This is also the second time I've saved you."

"You promised that I'd never be in danger again."

"No, I promised never to leave you alone again."

"Well, since you went drinking, I might as well have been by myself."

"Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Leah sighed. She reluctantly took Eragon's hand and let him pull her up. She sat on the back of the saddle with her arms around Eragon's torso. Leah felt asleep as she and Eragon rode Saphira into the night.

* * *

A sickening noise woke Leah the next morning. She rubbed her tired eyes and sat up. Eragon was kneeling in the bushes, hurling. Leah rolled her eyes.

_It's his fault for drinking,_ Leah thought. She still felt bad for him anyway. She walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked.

Eragon gasped and shook his head. "Make sure I never drink again."

"Sure."

Eragon vomited again. "I'm going down to the stream. I'll be right back."

Leah sat down on the grass and continued sewing her clothes. She finished her first outfit by the time Eragon came back. She set the clothes aside as Eragon wandered off into the trees.

"Where are we going?" Leah asked, following close behind him.

Eragon bent down and picked up a long fallen branch and tossed it to Leah. He looked around and picked up another one. He stood up and faced Leah, holding his wooden stake like a sword.

"There are three parts to being a Dragon Rider. One is actually riding the dragon. The second part is magic. The third part is swordsmanship. From now until your dragon hatches and is able to fly, we will spar, and I will teach you the ancient language of the elves.

"Um…okay."

Eragon jabbed his stick at Leah's stomach. Leah leaped aside and deflected the attack. Eragon twisted around and kicked her side, sending her down onto the grass.

"That was cheap!" Leah shouted scornfully.

Eragon offered his hand. "There are no rules in war, Leah."

Leah took his hand and yanked him down. She went to kick his stomach, but he blocked it and pressed the stick down across her throat.

"You had the right idea," Eragon said, standing up.

Leah stood up and picked up her stick. This time she attacked first, but she still ended up on the ground with the tip of Eragon's wooden stake pointed at her heart. The two went on like this for another hour before stopping. Leah collapsed from hunger and fatigue. She had gone through some intense karate training but never anything like this.

"Saphira just came back from hunting," Eragon said.

"I can't move," Leah panted.

Eragon bent down and scooped Leah up in his arms and carried her back toward camp. Leah was too tired to yell at him to put her down. Eragon gently set Leah on the grass and started up a fire. He sat down and began skinning the two rabbits that Saphira had caught. While the rabbits cooked, Eragon came over and sat by Leah.

"So, what do you think of your first session of training?"

"It's tough," Leah grumbled.

"You'll get used to it." Then Eragon stood up and walked over to Saphira. He rummaged through his pack for a few minutes, then finally found what he was looking for. Eragon came back to Leah with a large, dark gray stone larger than his head.

"What is that?" Leah asked.

"Your dragon egg," Eragon answered, handing her the egg.

Leah held it in her lap and gazed at it in awe. Eragon put his hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her ear.

"You're a Dragon Rider," Eragon said softly. "This is your destiny."

Leah turned her head to look at him. His intense, dark eyes bore deeply into her. Eragon swept his fingers across her tanned cheek. He tilted his head and leaned closer. Suddenly, the egg shifted. Leah snapped her head toward the egg. A piece of the egg bulged out.

"It's hatching," Eragon breathed.

The shell cracked and broke. Fragments flew in every direction. Leah turned and shielded her face from the sharp fragments of the egg. She drew her legs toward her in defense. When she lowered her arms and opened her eyes, a little charcoal-colored dragon sat in front of her. It cocked its head and made gurgling sounds like an infant.

"Oh my God," Leah muttered under her breath.

"Amazing, isn't he? Go ahead, you can touch him."

Leah slowly reached out with her left hand. The little dragon pushed his head under Leah's palm. Leah suddenly felt as if she had been struck by lightning. The gray dragon and Eragon's smiling face blurred as she slipped out of consciousness again.

* * *

Leah woke up with the worst headache of her young life. The last thing she remembered was a bright flash of light and pain. She remembered seeing the dragon. Eragon was smiling as she passed out. Eragon! Leah bolted up, and pain seared through body.

"Eragon, you bastard," Leah growled, gripping her head in pain. "You knew that would happen."

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"What do you mean it had to be done?"

Eragon took Leah's hand, but Leah pulled back. "Whoa, hey, buddy, who said you could touch me?"

Eragon grabbed Leah's left hand and twisted it so that her palm was facing upward. Leah winced at the pain that coursed from her hand up to her shoulder, then back down to her hand. She looked down at the palm of her hand. A scar in the shape of a dragon's spiraled tail had formed on her skin in the middle of her palm.

"What the hell is that?" Leah asked, suddenly frightened.

"It's the mark of a Dragon Rider." Eragon held out his right palm. He had the same mark on his hand. He grinned at the scar on Leah's hand. Leah drew her hand back.

"Why are you so happy?"

Eragon looked up at Leah with his dark eyes. "The prophecy has been fulfilled."


	5. Wyvern

**Since I like to change the original stories so much, Murtagh isn't associated with Galbatorix in my story. He's just Eragon's buddy.**

* * *

"What prophecy?" Leah asked suspiciously.

"There is a prophecy that predicts the rise of the Dragon Riders. It began with a boy who established a new age of dragons and Dragon Riders. That would be me."

_Yeah, you're so full of yourself,_ Leah thought.

"The prophecy also says that a Rider will come from another world to defend Alagaësia. The prophecy stated that I would find a dragon egg during my journeys, and that dragon egg would belong to the foreign Rider. That's you."

"So what else does the prophecy say?"

"It says that we will fight together to defend this land."

Leah laughed. "You're such a lunatic. You really think I'm going to fight for some place that I don't belong to?"

"You _do_ belong here? Don't you see it now? Alagaësia is where you belong."

"No!" Leah yelled, standing up. Lights exploded in her head, and she lost her balance.

Eragon leaped up and caught her before she fell. Leah angrily pushed him away.

"I belong in Los Angeles. I don't want to be here. Your stupid little prophecy is sadly mistaken."

"That dragon only hatched in your presence. The dragon chooses the Rider. You were chosen."

"Goddamnit, Eragon! I don't care! Don't you get it?! I want to go home!"

"Stop being such a child!" Eragon shouted.

"I _am_ a child!" Leah shouted back. "I'm only fifteen!"

"Then why don't you grow up?!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

Leah stormed off into the woods toward the stream with the little charcoal dragon trailing after her. She sat down by the stream and pulled her knees into her chest. The little dragon sat down beside her and nuzzled her thighs with his head. Leah let the dragon crawl into her lap.

"I just want to leave," she told the dragon. "Riding dragons and overthrowing evil kings are things that belong in fairy tales – not real life."

The baby dragon made gurgling sounds again. Leah looked down at it. It's big gray eyes looked so innocent.

"Don't look at me like that. You're making me feel bad for yelling at him."

The dragon gurgled again.

Leah sighed. "You can't blame me for what I did. I'm in a completely different world. I'm scared as hell. Eragon's being such an ass – forcing this whole Dragon Rider thing on me. And that stupid prophecy. I bet he made that up."

The dragon curled up in Leah's lap.

"I didn't belong in New York. I didn't really belong in Los Angeles. There's no way I belong here either."

* * *

Eragon paced around the dying fire, fuming.

"She's so stupid and immature! She's so annoying! I wish I could just smack some sense into her."

_"Sounds like someone I know."_

"Don't even say it, Saphira. Don't compare me to her."

_"She's just like you when you just found out about your fate as a Dragon Rider."_

"Oh come on, Saphira. I wasn't _that_ bad. You know, right now, I really feeling like killing her rather than protecting her."

"Eragon, think about her situation. She is from a place completely different from Alagaësia. She's scared. You need to give her more time."

"Time is something we don't have. Why can't she just accept that she's a Dragon Rider? It didn't take me that long to accept it."

_"There are many more variables in Leah's situation. You can't expect her to be so willing to leave behind a world that she grew up in."_

"But she came to Alagaësia because she wanted to. She called my name as she came through the portal."

_"Be easy on her, Eragon. Have patience. Besides, I believe you made a promise to her that you'd never leave her by herself."_

"Damn…" Eragon muttered as he sulked off to find Leah. He found her sitting by the stream with the little charcoal dragon curled up in her lap. He stopped short and thought of what to say.

"What do you want with me?" Leah asked without turning around.

Eragon sat down next to her. "You told me before that you never felt like you belonged where you were. But I know that Alagaësia is where you belong. What will it take to convince you?"

Leah shrugged. "Is there anyway to send me back home?"

Eragon sighed. "Yes. I can open the portal again."

"So you _do_ know how? You lied to me." Leah stood up angrily. The little dragon rolled out of her lap and squawked.

"But it's not possible for you to go home."

"Why not?"

"You have to be completely willing with all your heart to go back. If even the tiniest part of you wants to stay here, the portal won't take you back to where you came from."

The charcoal dragon wrapped itself around Leah's leg and gurgled happily.

"Besides, you have a dragon now. He goes wherever you go. Imagine trying to take him home with you."

Leah looked down at the little dragon. She couldn't leave him here alone. She didn't think it would be safe to even leave him with Eragon. She herself was put into harm's way twice because of him. She felt a sense of obligation to the creature. Leah bent down and picked up the little dragon in her arms. He nuzzled her cheek and gurgled again.

"I guess I'm stuck here," Leah said.

Then the dragon shifted uncomfortably in Leah's arms. He began growling softly. Then he began yelping.

"Something's wrong," Leah told Eragon.

Eragon stood up with his hand on the hilt of his sword. An old man stumbled clumsily through the trees followed by a younger man with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Eragon relaxed.

"It's fine. They're friends."

Leah didn't relax and neither did her dragon. He kept snarling at the newcomers. "Who are they?"

"It's the old sage who told me about you. And Murtagh. He's my friend."

"Wow, I didn't know you had friends," Leah grumbled sarcastically.

Eragon ignored her and greeted the old man and his friend, Murtagh. Leah stood back and tightened her hold on the upset dragon.

"How did you know where to find me?" Eragon asked.

"I had to force it out of the old man," Murtagh replied. "Who's that?" He nodded his head toward Leah.

"Oh, that's Leah."

"You've forgotten Arya so soon, have you?"

Eragon blushed. "No, it's not like that. Leah is from another land."

"You mean to say that she is the new Dragon Rider?"

"Well, she's got a dragon."

"She's a pretty girl," Murtagh smirked, nudging Eragon's side. "You're a lucky man."

"Not quite. She's pretty but as annoying as an old woman."

Leah's jaw dropped as she heard Eragon's insult. "I can hear you, you dimwit!"

"See what I mean?" Eragon grumbled.

"So she's little feisty. That's not a problem, is it?"

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Leah, come over here."

Leah walked up to the two newcomers. She tightened her hold on the dragon that wouldn't stop snapping his little teeth.

"This is Murtagh. He's a friend of mine."

Leah smiled politely. Murtagh's dark hair and gray eyes were somewhat attractive.

"Has he just hatched?" Murtagh asked, extending his hand toward the charcoal dragon in Leah's arms.

"Yeah. Wait, I wouldn't-"

Murtagh let out a yelp of pain. The little dragon had sunken his little teeth into Murtagh's fingers.

"-do that…" Leah weakly finished her warning a bit too late. She tapped the little dragon on the head. "Let go. Don't bite people. You're a very rude little bugger."

The dragon released Murtagh's hand and whimpered at Leah's scolding.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Murtagh laughed, massaging his fingers. "They say a dragon reflects its Rider."

Leah frowned.

"That's a compliment," Murtagh added quickly. "Your dragon will grow into a fierce fighter – bites like a viper. Does he have a name?"

Leah thought for a moment. Then she answered, "Wyvern."


	6. Murtagh

Eragon slouched tiredly on Saphira's back. He, Leah, and Murtagh had been traveling through the Spine for six months now. They had let the old sage go home because they didn't need him to travel with them. Wyvern was still too small and weak to carry Leah. This frustrated Eragon. They could be traveling so much faster if that stupid dragon could fly. Eragon felt so alone up in the sky even thought Saphira was with him. Murtagh had insisted that he travel on the ground to make sure Leah was safe. But Eragon knew that Murtagh had ulterior motives. He used Saphira sight to periodically check on the two traveling on the ground. Each time, the Leah and Murtagh were always engaged in lively, light-hearted conversation. No matter what time of day it was, they were always talking to each other. It made Eragon so grumpy that he sometimes, he would even block Saphira from his mind.

_"Eragon, why don't you travel with Leah and Murtagh? You don't have to ride me everyday," _Saphira said.

_"I don't want to interrupt their conversation."_

_"Look, if you-"_

Eragon shut Saphira off from his mind. He knew exactly what she was going to say. He didn't need to hear it again.

Meanwhile on the ground, Murtagh and Leah trotted along on their horses while Wyvern walked by Leah's side.

"He'd better start flying soon," Murtagh said.

Leah shrugged. "He can, but he can't carry me for very long. He's not that big yet. I mean look at him. He's maybe only three-fourths the size of Saphira."

_"Leah, don't you think Eragon's a bit lonely by himself up there?"_ Wyvern asked.

_"I don't know. He never talks to us, so I can't tell."_

_"You should try to talk to him when we make camp tonight."_

_"Why? If he wants to be a hermit, then let him. I don't care."_

_"I think Eragon is jealous."_

_"Jealous? Of who?"_

_"You and Murtagh. I believe Eragon fancies you, but you have all your attention on Murtagh."_

_"Ha, ha, what a joke! Eragon's too full of himself to 'fancy' anyone."_

_"Leah, can't you be nice to Eragon for once?"_

_"No. He's such a pain. Unlike him, Murtagh is sweet, sensitive, funny, and attractive."_

"Leah."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Did you say something? I was talking to Wyvern."

Murtagh smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

_"See?" _Leah said. _"He's a gentleman. Eragon has the manners of an Urgal."_

_"Surely, you don't mean that."_

"Oh, you have no idea."

"You were saying something, Murtagh?" Leah prompted.

"Oh, I was just asking how old you are."

"I'm fifteen. Almost sixteen."

"Really? I thought you were older."

"How old did you think I was?"

"Seventeen, maybe eighteen."

"How about you?" Leah asked.

"Guess."

"Twenty?"

Murtagh smiled. "You got it. Did Eragon tell you?"

Leah shook her head. "I haven't spoken to Eragon in weeks now. He's become such a hermit."

"I wonder why he's been so quiet."

"I really don't care. I'm kind of glad that he's been quiet lately. Every time he opens his mouth, I just want to slap him silly."

Murtagh chuckled. "Sounds like love to me."

"What?!"

"I'm just joking. Besides, I know it's me you fancy."

Leah blushed. "The sky is getting dark," she said, changing the subject. "We should stop soon."

"I'll tell Eragon." Murtagh closed his eyes in concentration as he sent a mental message to Eragon. Leah looked over at him and studied his mysterious face. He was much more attractive up close. The more Leah gazed at him, the more she liked him. When Murtagh opened his eyes, Leah turned away. The two of them rode into a clearing in silence.

"Eragon said that he and Saphira are going to hunt for a bit and come back here," Murtagh said as he tied the horses and Leah laid out her blanket on the ground. Murtagh gathered dry sticks and built a fire. Leah directed her left palm at the pile of sticks.

"_Brisingr!_" she muttered.

Murtagh smiled. "I love watching you do that."

Leah blushed as she sat down on her blanket. Murtagh came around the fire and sat beside Leah. Leah looked up at him. God, he was so gorgeous.

"You can't take your eyes off me, can you?" Murtagh teased, gazing down at Leah with his dark, gray eyes.

Leah looked away from him into the fire. Murtagh placed his fingers beneath her chin and turned her face back toward him.

"You don't have to hide it," he said, then pressed his lips to hers. Leah's heart fluttered at her first kiss. Despite the chill of the October night, she was warm from being so close to Murtagh. She slipped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The two pulled away as soon as they heard the flapping of Saphira's wings. Eragon cooked part of the deer that he had caught. He salted and packed the rest of it. The three of them ate in awkward silence, and then went to sleep. Leah stared up at the stars and willed herself to sleep, but it didn't work. She couldn't get that kiss off her mind.

_I think I'm in love,_ Leah thought to herself.

_"You think?" _Wyvern grumbled sleepily.

_"Shut up, Wyvern."_

Leah stood up and wandered into trees.

_"Where are you going?" _Wyvern asked.

_"No where. I'm not going far."_

Leah made her way softly over the dried leaves. She tiptoed lightly so that she wouldn't wake Murtagh and Eragon. She began thinking of Murtagh's kiss again. A warm wave fell over her and made her quiver with delight. Lost in her thoughts, Leah wandered far off into the woods. Whispering voices brought her back from dreamland. Leah crept closer to the hushed voices and hid. The voices were male. They sounded like Urgals.

"They set up camp not too far from here. We will ambush them early in the morning."

Leah peered over the rocks she was hiding behind.

_Crap_, she thought, sitting back down out of sight. There were over fifty Urgals waiting for morning to ambush Eragon, Murtagh, and Leah. Leah crept away from the Urgal camp and quickly headed back to the camp. She had to warn Murtagh and Eragon.

* * *

Ogmarth smiled as he fingered the ends of his tangled black hair. "Change of plans," he said. 

The band of Urgals turned their attention to him.

"We'll attack them right now." Ogmarth smirked as he watched Leah run off into the distance. "The girl will lead us to them."

* * *

By the time Leah came back to camp, she was breathless. 

_"Where were you?!"_ Wyvern demanded.

"We need to get out of here now. There's a band of about fifty Urgals not far from here. They plan to ambush us. We need to move." Leah woke Murtagh and Eragon as Wyvern woke Saphira. Once everyone was awake, Leah explained the situation.

"How do they always know where we are?!" Eragon demanded. Those were the first words he had spoken to Leah in several weeks.

Leah shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"Okay. Let's pack up."

The three warriors packed up their belongings and put out the fire. Their packs were tied to Saphira's saddle. Eragon and Murtagh mounted Saphira. Leah jumped onto Wyvern's back.

_"How long can you carry me?" _Leah asked.

_"I'm not sure, but it'll be far enough."_

Saphira and Wyvern launched into the sky.


	7. Diversion

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by Leah's ear.

_Damnit,_ she swore. "They're on us!" she shouted to Eragon and Murtagh. Saphira pulled higher into the sky out of range of the arrows. Wyvern, not as strong, couldn't fly any higher. Leah flattened herself on Wyvern's back so the arrows wouldn't hit her.

"Leah, get up here!" Eragon yelled.

"I can't!" Leah yelled back.

"Saphira, go back down and pick up Leah," Eragon ordered. "Wyvern can fly by himself."

"No!" Leah argued. "It's too much weight for her to handle!"

_"We'll risk it," _Wyvern cut in._ "It's you they're after."_

_"Why me?"_

_"You're the easy target."_

_"Skulblakas ven!"_

Leah used Wyvern's sight to search the ground for Urgals. She smirked as a plan formulated in her head. The setting was absolutely perfect.

_"I've got an idea," _Leah said to Wyvern._ "I'm going to jump. Tell Saphira to keep going. I'll call you once it's safe."_

_"What?! You're not jumping. If you die, I'll die too."_

"You can't stop me. Tell Saphira to tell Murtagh and Eragon not to worry."

Leah leaped off Wyvern's back headfirst. As she dove through the night air, she heard Murtagh scream for her. She silently thanked Wyvern for following her orders as he and Saphira flew up toward the black clouds. Leah screamed and cursed as an arrow sank into her side. She grabbed the shaft and yanked it out from her flesh. Leah forced her eyes to watch the nearing ground. She used every ounce of her abdominal muscles to turn herself upright and fall feet first into the lake beneath her. It took less than a second for the cold, dark lake to engulf the girl. Leah kicked to the surface and swam as fast as she could for the side. The murky water stung the deep wound in her side. She scrambled out of the lake and into the dense wood. The Urgals would be too dumb to be able to follow her.

"_Brisingr!_" Leah muttered. Instantly, her hair and clothes were dry. Once she felt that she was a safe distance away, she slowed to a jog, then a walk. Suddenly, her foot slipped. She felt around for something to stabilize her but there was nothing but air. She twisted around and groped with her hands for something to hang onto. Her hands caught on the edge of a rock. The force of her fall nearly dislocated her arms. Leah looked down to see how far she would fall if she let go, but it was too dark. It just looked like a bottomless pit. Then she felt herself floating upwards. Her mind began racing. What was going on? Suddenly out of the darkness, the moon illuminated a pale ugly face with black, bloodshot eyes. Leah screamed but it caught in her throat.

"So we meet again," Ogmarth grinned.

"Let me go!" Leah cried.

"Are you sure? That's quite a long way to fall."

_Never mind_, Leah thought.

Ogmarth shifted his arm toward the woods, throwing Leah to the ground. Leah struggled to her feet. The band of Urgals circled around Leah. They parted into a semicircle as Ogmarth stepped in front of Leah.

"Who are you?" Leah demanded, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"I am Ogmarth." He clenched his fist, and Leah felt her throat close. She struggled for air but she choked. Ogmarth released her.

"What are you?" Leah grumbled as she gasped for air.

"I am a Shade and your worst nightmare."

"Sorry, Eragon's already taken the role of my worst nightmare," Leah sneered. She saw an Urgal leap at her from the corner of her eye. She spun around and kicked him hard in the side of his head. She smirked as she heard the sickening crack of his neck snapping. She snatched up the bow he had dropped and drew an arrow from his quiver.

"_Brisingr!_" Leah shouted as she fired the arrow into the pack of Urgals. The Urgals were hit by a silver, flaming arrow and completely wiped out. She grabbed another arrow and turned to face Ogmarth, but he was gone.

"Looking for me?"

Leah spun around and released the arrow. There was nothing but darkness. Leah was cast into the air again.

"Too bad Eragon never had the chance to say good-bye."

A sick feeling gripped Leah's stomach as wind rushed through her hair and clothes. She was falling again. This time, nothing could break her fall except for the ground below. Even Wyvern wouldn't be able to get to her in time. She closed her eyes and wished she could see Murtagh and Eragon again.

_Hell, I've got nothing to lose, _Leah thought._ "Wyvern! Help me!_

* * *

Murtagh paced around the new fire Eragon had just started. He couldn't get the image of Leah falling to the ground out of his mind.

"She's not dead, Murtagh," Eragon said. "Wyvern is still here."

"She may not be dead, but she probably will be soon," Murtagh said angrily. "If the Urgals don't find her, the beasts of the Spine will. We have to go back and find her."

"She'll be fine. Once she calls Wyvern, we'll follow him to her."

Murtagh grabbed Eragon by his shirt and hauled him up. "Don't even pretend that you don't care."

Eragon shoved Murtagh off and sat back down on a fallen log. "I do care, but I'm not worried. She'll be fine."

Murtagh sat down on the grass. "Does she know the rest of the prophecy yet?"

Eragon shook his head. "It's too early to tell her anything."

"She needs to know. We can't keep her in the dark."

"We can, and we must for now."

"I'll have to leave soon. I can't let Galbatorix find me. I will stay long enough to get Leah safely to the Varden. Then I'll be off."

"But-"

"We can't let this land suffer any longer if we can do something to stop it."

Suddenly, Wyvern stood up and prepared to launch into the sky. Saphira stood up beside him

_"Eragon, wait here. Wyvern and I are going to get Leah. We'll be back soon."_

The two dragons flapped their large wings and sped away into the dark night sky.

"Where are they going?" Murtagh asked.

"They're going to find Leah and bring her back. Wyvern isn't strong enough to carry Leah too far."

Murtagh sat back and tried to relax. He and Eragon sat in silence for a long time. The only sound was the crackling fire and chirping crickets. Saphira and Wyvern finally came back after a long, anxious wait. Leah was sprawled weakly on Saphira's back. Her side was still bleeding from the arrow wound. Leah was in pain, but she was just glad that Wyvern had heard her call in time and saved her. Eragon helped Leah down.

"What happened to you?" Eragon asked.

"What does it look like?" Leah grumbled.

Eragon touched his hand to Leah's wound and recited a healing spell.

"Thanks," Leah muttered. "But next time ask permission before you touch me."

"A wise man told me it's better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission," Eragon retaliated.

"Are you okay?" Murtagh asked Leah.

"I'll be fine."

Eragon went around to the other side of the campfire and lay down on his blanket. Leah leaned on Murtagh's shoulder and closed her eyes. Murtagh felt sad thinking about the fact that he would have to leave her. But the moment she captured his heart, he knew the prophecy was true.

"Don't ever do that again," Murtagh said softly. "You had me worried out of my mind."

"I'm sorry."

Murtagh lay back and pulled Leah down beside him. He held her close to keep out the night chill. Leah snuggled comfortably into his chest and fell asleep.

A spike of jealousy and frustration pierced Eragon's heart. He began to wonder if Leah remembered anything at all. He closed his eyes, wishing that his old dreams would come to him again.


	8. Dark Eyes

**Okay, so I've been told that I have my facts all messed up. I'm pretty sure my disclaimer says "****This is also my first Eragon fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I have the tendency to change stories and write my own way." If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm new to Eragon. I didn't take in much detail when I read Eragon. And like I said, I have tendency to change stories. If you don't like it, then that's not my problem. Don't waste your time and my time flaming.**

**Anyway, for those who actually read my story for content rather than accuracy to the book, here's Chapter 7: Dark Eyes. **

* * *

Eragon woke early the next morning in a fairly good mood. He was a bit upset that his dream had ended. His good feelings disappeared when he saw Murtagh and Leah curled up together on the other side of the dying fire.

Saphira raised her head, sensing Eragon's sudden pang of anger and jealousy. _"Eragon."_

_"I'm going for a walk."_ Eragon jammed his hands into his pockets and sulked off into the woods. He walked for a while before stopping at a small pond. He sat down and closed his eyes. He lay back and recalled his dream from last night. His recall was so vivid that he could almost feel Leah's fingers sliding over his chest and her warm breath on his lips. Eragon opened his eyes and plunged back into reality – Leah wasn't with him. It hurt him to know that she had forgotten everything. Eragon had lost Arya to some elven prince, and now he lost Leah to, of all people, his closest friend, Murtagh.

Leah woke up from her dream feeling warm and happy. Strong arms held her close. Her cheek rested on a firm but comfortingly warm chest. She looked up to meet a mysterious face framed by hair as dark as night. Dark gray eyes fluttered open. Leah was suddenly sucked back into her dream. Tousled brown hair, dark eyes, warm lips, deep and soothing voice – he wasn't Murtagh. Then Leah snapped out of her dream.

"Did you sleep well?" Murtagh asked.

Leah nodded. Murtagh kissed her before sitting up and stretching. Leah sat up and looked across the dying fire.

"Where's Eragon?"

"He probably went for a walk or something. He tends to do that in the morning."

Leah looked up at the sky that was still gray and pink from the waking sun. It was definitely in Eragon's character to wake up before the sun crawled over the horizon. Leah just then realized how little Eragon slept. He would sleep late and wake early – everyday. She began to feel a spark of pity for him, but it soon went away as Murtagh pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When she looked up at him, his gray eyes were sad and darker than ever.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Nothing."

"Murtagh."

Murtagh sighed. It would be so much easier if he told her now. "I have to leave soon."

"What?! Why?"

"Galbatorix is looking for me. I have to hide."

"What does he want with you?"

"It's part of the Dragon Rider prophecy. If the king ever finds me, he'll force me to fight on his side as a Dragon Rider. I can't fight against you and Eragon."

Leah stood up angrily. "What is with you people here? It's like you're letting this prophecy run your life. You can't let what some old geezer says make your life for you."

"It's fate. The world runs on fate," Murtagh said, standing up as well.

"No it doesn't. Life runs on decisions."

"That may be the delusion you were led to believe."

"Delusion?!"

"The Dragon Rider prophecy has been fulfilled thus far. Is there anything that makes you think that it might not be true?"

Leah knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. She was afraid to admit her first heartbreak. She bit her lip to hold her tears at bay.

"Maybe you don't understand yet-"

"You don't think I understand what's going on?"

Murtagh's frustration grew, but he tried to stay calm. "No, I don't. Compared to Eragon's and your life, mine is expendable."

"No life is expendable, Murtagh. Every life has its worth."

"Yes, and my life's worth is to protect yours and Eragon's."

"You're so stupid!" Leah yelled, running out of things to say in her argument.

Murtagh grabbed Leah's shoulders. "If you don't want me to leave, just say so!" he yelled at her.

Leah shoved her face into his chest and sobbed. "But it won't make you stay."

"No, it won't," Murtagh said, softly this time, putting his arms around Leah's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't go," Leah begged. She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care.

"Look, I'll still be around for a while. I will travel with you and Eragon to the Varden. Once you are safe there, I'll leave."

"Can't you stay?"

"No. If I stay, you'll be fighting against me instead of with me. Leah, would you rather never see me again or have to fight against me in a bloody battle?"

Leah didn't say anything. Murtagh already knew the answer.

"You won't be alone," Murtagh said. "You have Eragon."

"Having Eragon around is the same as being alone."

"Eragon may seem cold, but he's really not. Believe me, I know. Come on. We should pack up camp and head off as soon as Eragon gets back."

Murtagh and Leah packed up their blankets and tied their packs to Saphira's saddle since they had left the horses behind. Leah folded up Eragon's blanket and opened his pack to stuff it inside. Suddenly the pack was ripped from her hands. Leah looked up to find Eragon frowning at her.

"What are you doing?" Eragon demanded.

Leah held up his blanket. "Packing up your stuff."

"Did you ask first?"

Leah frowned. "Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right?"

Eragon grunted in annoyance, grabbing his blanket from Leah's hands and shoving it into his pack.

"Someone's in a bad mood this morning," Leah retorted.

"Bad mood?!" Eragon cried. "You almost got yourself killed last night! If you died, Alagaësia would be doomed!"

"Well, I didn't die, now did I? You should be thanking me for the diversion."

Eragon huffed. "One part brave, three parts fool." He climbed onto Saphira's back. "Let's go."

Murtagh climbed onto Saphira's back on the back of the saddle.

"Wyvern can't carry me for too long," Leah said.

"Too bad. He'll have to keep up," Eragon replied.

"Oh, so _now_ you want me to get killed."

"Maybe I do. You're so damn annoying." With that, Eragon commanded Saphira into the sky.

Leah climbed onto Wyvern's back. "Let's go." Wyvern pushed off the ground and soared up to the clouds.

_"Now do you see why I'm never nice to Eragon?"_ Leah asked.

_"Well, you made him angry."_

_"That's because he's so damn temperamental."_

_"Try being nice to him for a change. He may not be as cold-blooded as you think."_

_"That's what Murtagh said."_

_"Do you trust Murtagh?"_

_"I guess."_

_"Leah, once you reach the Varden, you'll be stuck with Eragon whether you like it or not. You also have to fight beside him. If you two are going to work together, you must get along with him."_

"Sure. Whatever."

Wyvern finally caught up with Saphira after a few minutes of flying. Leah quickly glanced over at Eragon. His face was blank and unreadable as always. But she was too far away to see the pain that filled his dark eyes.


	9. Old Miera

"How hard is it to kill a stupid girl?!" Galbatorix raged.

"She is well-trained fighter, my lord," Ogmarth said in his defense.

"No matter! You promised me victory. You promised me no failure. Your brother failed me, and luckily, he was killed in battle before I could get my hands on him. But if you fail me, Ogmarth, you can be sure that I will be the one to kill you."

"Yes, my lord. I will not fail. I will not share the same fate as my foolish elder brother." Ogmarth had always hated his brother, Durza. Being the eldest son, Durza was always the favored one even though Ogmarth had surpassed him in countless ways.

"Bring the girl Rider to me. I want her throat slit, right here before my throne. And bring me the son of Morzan."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Wyvern and Saphira spiraled high into the orange sky as the sun began to set. Eragon, Murtagh, and Leah traveled into the nearby town of Barja by foot. As Murtagh and Eragon went around to buy supplies and food, Leah wandered the little village. As she walked around, the villagers gave her strange looks. She guessed they weren't accustomed to seeing a girl in pants instead of a dress.

Then an old woman walked up to Leah and took her hand. "Come, child," the woman ordered gently, pulling Leah toward a hut.

"Hey, let go of me," Leah demanded.

"Oh, child, a girl shouldn't be wearing a boy's clothes. It is not good for such a pretty young girl to wear such things. Come inside and let Old Miera make you a fine dress."

"Oh, no thank you. Really, I should be going."

"Do not lie, child. Come, come."

Leah reluctantly followed Miera into her hut. Once inside, Miera picked up a piece of string off a table covered in cloth, needles, pins, and thread. She whipped the piece of string around Leah's body, taking her measurements. Miera looked Leah up and down, tapping her wrinkled cheek.

"Ah! Perfect!" she exclaimed to herself. She picked up a pair of sheers and began sifting through the pile of cloth in the corner of the hut.

"What's perfect?" Leah asked.

"Sit," Miera said curtly.

Leah immediately did as she was told. She sat quietly, trying to be patient as she watched Miera cut and pin a piece of dark green cloth. Watching the old woman bored her so she drifted off to sleep just like she had done during her history classes. Miera later woke her from her dreamless sleep.

"Come, child, put on the dress." Miera pulled Leah out of her seat with amazing strength for such an old woman. She pushed Leah behind a screen and put the green dress into her hands.

Leah stared at the dress for a few moments. _Oh, hell_, she thought, then finally changed her clothes. She slipped on the dress and pulled it down over her body. She pulled at it until it stopped just below her knees. The dark, but bold green matched her tanned skin, honey-colored hair, and golden eyes.

"Are you finished?" Miera asked.

Leah stepped out from behind the screen. Miera beamed at her incredible work. She took Leah's hand and pulled her toward a mirror.

"Oh, look at you," Miera beamed. "So beautiful, not like those boy clothes you were wearing."

_They're not boy clothes_, Leah thought. "I don't have any money to pay for this."

"Child, did Old Miera ask for payment?" the old woman chided. "I think not! Now wait here. I shall be back in a moment."

Leah stared at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She didn't know that she was capable of looking this…pretty. The dark green was a perfect match yet the perfect contrast to Leah's natural tan and golden colors. The sleeveless, tight-fit dress showed off Leah's slim curves.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Leah?"

Leah whirled around toward the voices. It was Eragon and Murtagh. Leah looked around for somewhere to hide. She hid back behind the screen. She didn't want the boys to see her wearing a dress. She didn't know why though. She just felt stupid about the whole thing.

"Where is she?" Eragon asked.

Suddenly, Miera grabbed Leah's arm and dragged her out from behind the screen. Leah blushed in embarrassment.

"Old Miera did a wonderful job, did she not?" the woman said boastfully.

Murtagh gaped in blissful surprise. Eragon stared at her with his usual expressionless face. Leah shifted her feet uncomfortably. Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Will you guys stop staring?!" Leah cried, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Do I really look _that_ stupid in a dress?"

"No, not at all," Murtagh said quickly. "It's just a…surprise. You look beautiful. Doesn't she, Eragon?" Murtagh elbowed Eragon in the side.

Eragon finally snapped his eyes away from Leah. "Yeah, sure. Great. Anyway, we found an inn where we can stay for the night."

"Ah, you are spending the night in Barja! Old Miera will make more dresses for you, child."

"No, it's okay, really," Leah protested.

"Do not argue with Old Miera, child!" Miera picked up a cloth sack and threw Leah's old clothes into it. "Here, if you want to keep your boy clothes."

Leah blushed heavily as she took the sack.

"Come back tomorrow morning, child. Old Miera is expecting you."

Leah laced her boots up to her knees and followed Eragon and Murtagh out of the hut. She kept her head down as she walked through the village. She felt so stupid and self-conscious in a dress. The last time she had worn a dress was at her six-year-old birthday party. She followed Eragon and Murtagh into the inn. There was a group of men about Murtagh's age sitting at a table. They turned when the three newcomers walked in. One of them whistled at Leah. She looked up at him. He was young, but definitely older than Murtagh. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He reminded Leah of Chad Reynolds. He had arrogance written all over his face.

"Oi, you," the man said to Eragon. "Where did you pick up this one?" He gestured to Leah.

Eragon was caught off guard by the question. He didn't know how to answer. _Oh, I just found her in the Spine,_ Eragon thought. _Yeah, great answer._

"He is my brother," Leah said quickly.

"I see." The young man stood up and walked toward the three newcomers. He placed his hand under Leah's chin and studied her. Leah saw Murtagh tense out of the corner of her eye. "Your sister is very pretty." He stroked Leah's cheek lustfully.

_Okay, that's it_, Leah thought angrily. She brought up her knee into the man's groin. Then she sent a solid palm strike into his nose at a forty-five degree angle – just as she was taught. The man stumbled backward and howled in pain.

"No one gave you permission to touch me," Leah said angrily. She was already in a bad mood about the dress and Murtagh's announcement about leaving. She really wished she hadn't run into Miera.

Leah found her room and went inside, locking the door. She threw off the dress and put on her normal clothes.

"Hey, this is our room too!" Eragon yelled, hitting his fist on the door.

"Can't a girl get some privacy?!" Leah shouted back. She drew a deep breath and paced several times around the room before she finally opened the door and let the boys in. She picked up the dress and shoved it into the sack. She threw the sack into the corner of the room and sat down on one of the two beds. For the first time in a few months, she really wanted to go back to Los Angeles.

"What's wrong with the dress?" Murtagh asked. "You looked beautiful in it."

Leah remembered how Heidi had tried to persuade Leah to go to Homecoming during her freshman year. She had refused because she didn't want to wear a dress.

"I hate dresses. I haven't worn one since I was six years old."

Murtagh chuckled as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Has a young man ever called you beautiful?"

Leah contemplated. There was Chad Reynolds, but he didn't count. "No. Not until you."

"Get used to it; you'll be hearing a lot more of that." Murtagh kissed her goodnight and went to sleep on the floor.


	10. Forgotten

**Sorry this chapter took me so long.**

* * *

The next morning, Leah stopped by Miera's hut before she followed Murtagh and Eragon out of the little town of Barja. Miera had sewn another five dresses overnight and packed them into a sack for Leah. Leah really didn't want the dresses, but she had to be polite. Before she left, Miera handed her an oval piece of amber hanging on a cord.

"What's this?" Leah asked.

"A magical charm."

Leah slipped the cord around her neck. "What does it do?"

"It will keep you from conceiving a child."

Leah blushed deeply. How embarrassing was this? "Why do I need this?"

"Those young men you travel with – they've got their eyes on you, child."

"Uh…sure…" Leah tucked the piece of amber beneath her shirt and quickly left the hut.

Eragon and Murtagh were waiting outside. The three headed on foot out of the town of Barja. Once they were out in the plains, Wyvern and Saphira picked them up and carried them across the sky above the border between Alagaësia and Surda. They flew all day and into the night. Leah rubbed her eyes, trying hard to stay awake. She felt someone's presence in her head. She was too tired to fight it off.

_"We're going down, Leah,"_ Eragon said.

_Thank God,_ Leah thought. She was so tired. Wyvern touched down softly on the plains.

"We can't sleep out here in the open," Eragon said, leading Saphira toward a patch of forest.

Wyvern followed close behind Saphira. Leah wavered back and forth between consciousness and sleep. She gave up and fell asleep on Wyvern's back.

* * *

When Leah woke up, the sun was shining brightly overhead. She was surprised Eragon hadn't woken her up earlier. She sat up and stared across the dying campfire. Eragon wasn't there. Leah looked around. Murtagh was gone. So were Wyvern and Saphira. Eragon and Murtagh's blankets were still laid out on the ground. Their packs were sitting in a pile by the fire.

_They probably went for a walk,_ Leah thought to herself. But where were the dragons? Had they gone off somewhere without her?

_Damn you, Eragon, _Leah cursed him. He had made a promise not to leave her on her own again. Suddenly, she felt another presence nearby.

"Eragon? Murtagh? Wyvern? Saphira?" she called. "Where are you guys?"

A black blur jumped out of the brush, tackling Leah the ground. The sound of squirming insects filled her ears. Leah looked up to see a black figure that was human, but not human. A filthy silver blade was in its hand. Leah screamed at the top of her lungs. No one came. The thing raised the blade and plunged it down toward her chest.

Leah's eyes snapped open, and she bolted straight up. She was gasping for air and sweating. Her body was cold, and she shook uncontrollably. The sky was dark. The cloudy night hid the stars and most of the ominous moon. Leah looked around for Murtagh and Eragon. Murtagh was sprawled across his blanket, breathing deeply and peacefully. Wyvern and Saphira were curled up, asleep. A hand rested on Leah's shoulder. She was so startled that she nearly screamed.

"It's okay," Eragon said. "It was just a dream."

"That thing-"

"The Ra'zac."

"That's the Ra'zac? Wait, how do you know what was in my dream?"

"I scryed into your mind."

"You had no right to do that," Leah hissed angrily.

Eragon huffed. "Sure. Your welcome for waking you up."

Leah sighed. She thought about what Wyvern and Murtagh had said about Eragon not being as cold as he seemed. "Eragon, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've been rude to you lately more than usual. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hostile to you."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Eragon-"

"Forget it. Go to sleep."

"I'm trying to apologize!" Leah cried.

Murtagh stirred in his sleep.

"I'm trying to apologize to you, Eragon," Leah said, lowering her voice.

"Fine. I forgive you. Now go to sleep." Eragon sat on his blanket and stared blankly into the fire. It was just then that Leah saw how bloodshot his eyes were. Dark rings had settled under his eyes. His face seemed drawn, tired, and depressed.

"You haven't been sleeping much, have you?" Leah asked.

"Not really," Eragon admitted. "I can't sleep anymore."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just… I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well…you know…just stuff."

"Stressed?"

Eragon sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to tell you what your problem is? Or do you want to figure it out yourself?"

"It's no big deal, really."

"Why can't you just…talk – like normal people?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep your problems to yourself. The frustration and stress builds up. Then it starts to take its toll."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but what goes on in my head isn't really any of your business."

Leah frowned in frustration. She was _trying_ to be nice to Eragon. "Well, _I_ don't go scrying into people's heads."

Eragon shrugged. "That's true. You're well capable of doing the same."

"I know. But I won't. I'm waiting for you to tell me."

"Why? That's the hard way of finding out what I'm thinking. I just scry into your mind and there's my answer."

Leah narrowed her eyes at Eragon. "Okay, exactly how many times have you scryed into my mind?"

Eragon mused. He began counting on his fingers as a joke. "I don't know – more times than I know how to count."

"You creep," Leah shook her head. "Do you know what I think?"

"Wait, let me scry into your mind."

"I think you've got a thing for me."

"What?! What makes you think that?!"

"Why else would you go rooting through my head to find out what I'm thinking?"

"Well, what if I'm just curious?"

"Then why don't you ask?! Like a normal person!"

Eragon was caught off guard by Leah's statement.

Leah sighed and calmed down a bit. She curled her knees into her chest. "I'd tell you what I'm thinking if you'd just ask."

"Really?"

Leah looked at Eragon in disbelief. "Eragon, just how dense are you? I thought that being so different from the rest of the world would make you _want_ to be normal every once in while."

"I've been secluded for so long that I've forgotten what normal is," Eragon said quietly. _And you've forgotten me,_ he added silently.


	11. Latent Love

**Thanks to your reviews, I've gotten a few ideas I might run in later chapters. Thanks!  
**

* * *

Eragon sat up as the sun began to break into the sky. He hadn't been able to sleep for the rest of the night. Leah didn't just have a nightmare about the Ra'zac. It was a premonition. There was no way she could have an ordinary nightmare about the Ra'zac without knowing what they were. Eragon had spent the rest of the night worrying and staring at Leah. He looked over at her. She was sprawled on her back with her blanket draped over her slim body. Eragon wanted to curl up beside her and hold her. He shook his head. It'd never happen.

Leah sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Eragon," Leah mumbled groggily.

"Morning," Eragon grumbled back. "We need to leave as soon as we can. Hopefully we can reach the base of the Beor Mountains by night."

"What's the rush?"

"The Ra'zac must be close."

"How do you know?"

"You've never seen the Ra'zac, so there's no way you could have an ordinary dream about them. It was a premonition."

Eragon woke Murtagh and they packed up camp. Wyvern and Saphira carried the three fighters into the sky toward the Beor Mountains. They flew smoothly for several hours. At mid-afternoon Wyvern began to slow down. He touched down in the fields below, too tired to carry Leah any further. Saphira landed beside him.

"It'll take us ages to get to the Varden at this rate," Eragon said.

Murtagh jumped off Saphira's back. "Then this is where I leave you."

"What?!" Leah cried. "You can't go."

"You no longer need me. You are nearing the Varden, and I'm just a burden to you."

"Murtagh-"

"Leah will ride Saphira with Eragon and Wyvern can fly on his own. I will go into hiding and hopefully, all goes well."

"Murtagh, you don't have to go," Eragon said.

"Yes, I do."

Leah jumped off Wyvern's back and threw her arms around Murtagh. "Don't go. Not yet."

"I can't stay," Murtagh protested. "You know that."

"Will I ever see you again?" Leah asked, tears forming pools in her golden eyes.

Murtagh sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe we will, maybe we will not. If it is to be, then it shall be."

Leah buried her face in his chest and cried. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, Leah, but I have to." Murtagh helped Leah onto Saphira's back behind Eragon. He gave her one last loving look before he turned his back and began walking across the plains. Eragon commanded Saphira into the sky. Wyvern followed close behind. Leah watched Murtagh on the ground, walking alone. She wished that he would turn around to look at her one last time, but he didn't. She bit her lip and choked on her sobs. Eragon reached back and laid his hand on her knee.

"It's okay," he said to her softly.

Leah buried her face in Eragon's back and wept. Eragon didn't mind the hot tears soaking through his shirt. He liked the feeling of Leah leaning against him. By nightfall, Leah seemed to have gotten over the shock. Eragon sensed that the Ra'zac were closing in.

"We're going to have to fly through the night," Eragon said. "We may have to fly for another day before we reach the Beor Mountains. It'll be more dangerous on the ground. Will you be alright?"

"Sure," Leah said quietly. Sadness rang in her soft voice.

Eragon pitied her. He understood how it was to live a loveless life. He wanted to reach into her mind and draw out the old memories that had been forgotten. He decided against it, thinking this was a bad time. Leah was heartbroken over Murtagh. It would be wrong for Eragon to invade the privacy of her thoughts.

Within a few minutes, Eragon could feel the steady rising and falling of Leah's chest against his back. He could hear her deep, steady breathing in his ear. He wished desperately that he could get some sleep too, but sleep just evaded him nowadays. Just as the sun began peeking over the horizon, Eragon felt himself fall out of consciousness.

Leah woke up with a jolt. Once she regained herself, she realized that Eragon had fallen asleep. She reached for his shoulder to wake him, but then she stopped herself. She should just let him sleep. Leah began to wonder when was the last time Eragon had slept. She began to think, trying to figure out what day it was. Then she smiled.

_I'll let him sleep,_ Leah thought. _It's a good day._ Then she sighed. _If only Murtagh was still here…_

Eragon began stirring in his sleep. The muscles in his back and shoulders tensed. He seemed as if he were having a bad dream. His hands clenched into fists. His entire body became rigid. Leah stroked his brown hair to calm him down. Eragon settled down in just a few minutes.

_"You really care about him," _Wyvern said.

_"Of course. He's my friend."_

_"You've never been nice to Eragon. Normally, you would have woken him up. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

_"I don't know. He just seems so…"_ Leah paused, searching for the right word to describe the sleeping boy.

_"So what?"_

_"He just seems so human…and vulnerable."_

_"That's because he is."_

_"I've never seen him like this before. He's so mysterious. All he ever does is either yell at me or sulk around by himself. He always seems so cold."_

_"You love him, Leah."_

_"Whoa, I wouldn't take it that far."_

_"Why can't you just admit it?"_

_"Don't start this again, Wyvern. Eragon and I are just friends. I don't love him. I couldn't – not with the way he gets sometimes."_

_"But somehow, you always tolerate the way he takes out his anger and frustration on you."_

_"Yeah, because he's my friend."_

_"Because you _love_ him."_

Leah blocked Wyvern from her mind. It was early afternoon by the time Eragon woke up. He groggily rubbed his eyes, then realized that he was flying on Saphira's back. It was also then that he became aware of Leah's hand stroking his thick, wavy hair. Eragon quickly pushed her hand away.

"Hey, who said you could touch me?" he grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"You know you like it," Leah smirked.

Eragon turned his face forward as the blush exploded into his cheeks. Did she know? Had she taken advantage of his vulnerable mind while he slept?

"Relax, I was kidding," Leah laughed.

Eragon didn't relax. "Don't touch me again," he growled with frustration.

The two Dragon Riders flew in silence until nightfall. They finally reached the base of the Beor Mountains and set up camp. Leah took a short walk in search of a private place where she could change her clothes. Once she came back, Eragon had started a fire and was making stew out of rabbits that Saphira had found. Leah sat down and watched him work. His face was expressionless and serious – the face of a warrior. Leah remembered how he had looked as he slept on Saphira's back – so peaceful and calm…so human and real. She wondered how old Eragon was. He didn't look too much older than she, but he sometimes acted much older. Leah found herself wanting to see Eragon as that human, vulnerable, young boy she had seen earlier. She hated seeing him so hard and cold.

_"Eragon may seem cold, but he's really not,"_ Murtagh had said.

Then Wyvern had said, _"He may not be as cold-blooded as you think."_

Leah began to trust and believe what Murtagh and Wyvern had told her about Eragon. Having witnessed a bit of this, now she wanted to see the whole truth. Leah stood up and walked over to Eragon as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth. Eragon ignored her and just sat cross-legged, staring into the fire. Leah kneeled down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eragon was too confused and surprised to react as Leah's lips slid across his. His heart was racing, and his mind was reeling. He had waited for this for so long that he could hardly believe it was actually happening. Eragon wrapped his arms around Leah's small frame and held her tightly as if she were his last anchor to life.

Then Eragon's mind came back to full function. He and Leah were still in dangerous territory. They needed to be alert in case the Ra'zac found them or a band of Urgals ambushed them. But the kisses felt so good. Eragon didn't want to let Leah go. It took all the will power Eragon had to tear himself away from Leah's kiss.

"Eragon-" Leah began to protest.

"Now isn't a good time to be doing this," Eragon said breathlessly. He couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating and how hard he was breathing. "We're in dangerous territory, and we need to stay alert."

Leah couldn't hide her disappointment. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Leah apologized quietly as she stood up.

Eragon reached up and wrapped his hand around hers. "Don't be. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you kissed me. Really, I am. I never would have managed the courage to do it."

Leah gave him a weak smile and went back to her spot on the other side of the fire. The rest of the night was spent in awkward silence. Eragon kept glancing across the fire at Leah, but she never looked up at him. His lips still tingled from the kisses. He smiled as he thought about it.

For the rest of the night, Leah kept her eyes from meeting Eragon's. She couldn't believe what she did. What was she thinking? She wouldn't so much as be polite to Eragon, and suddenly, she had the great idea of making out with him. She didn't know why she did it. She didn't know why the thought even fazed her.


	12. Loss, Blame, and Love

"I can't remember," Leah said sadly, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"Let me help you," he said.

Leah looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, he was ripped away from her. Two dark human figures dressed in black robes dragged him away. One of them drew a blade from its robe. Leah couldn't do anything. She sank to her knees and cried.

"Eragon!"

Leah was still crying as she woke up. Eragon was shaking her shoulders. Leah sat up and gasped for air. She held her head in her hands and cried.

"It's okay, I'm here," Eragon said, holding her tightly.

It was him, all this time, but she never realized. There were so many hints, but she always ignored them.

_"I believe Eragon fancies you,"_ Wyvern had told her.

_"Sounds like love to me,"_ Murtagh had joked.

_"Too bad Eragon never had the chance to say good-bye,"_ said the Shade, Ogmarth.

_"You really care about him…because you_ love_ him."_

The way Eragon had always scryed into her mind rather than asking her what was on her mind…their "almost" moment just before Wyvern hatched…Eragon's bouts of anger and frustration when Murtagh was around… _"I'm glad you kissed me."_

Leah threw her arms around Eragon's neck and kissed him. She wanted to feel loved. That's why she kissed him last night. She wanted love, and her unconscious led her to Eragon. Sweet memories of Eragon came flooding back. He had always been there to comfort her. He was always there…

Then Leah abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

"Leah-"

"We shouldn't," Leah mumbled, scrambling for an excuse. "We're not safe yet. We need to stay alert."

"It didn't stop you last night," Eragon chuckled.

Leah was amazed at how he could say something like that and still seem perfectly innocent. She blushed, feeling pathetic. Eragon stroked her cheek and then kissed her.

"We should get going," Eragon said. "If we fly all day and all night, we might reach the Varden by tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, a dark blur passed through the trees. Eragon leaped up immediately and snatched Zar'roc from the ground. Leah scrambled to her feet and grabbed Eragon's bow and quiver of arrows.

"Leah, get away and stay out of this," Eragon warned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't be stupid."

"One part brave, three parts fool," Leah said. "Am I right?" She strung two arrows into the bow and waited for her targets to come into sight. Suddenly, a black blur appeared out of the dense wood and launched at Leah and Eragon. Leah fired both arrows into the assassin. Eragon spun around to meet the other assailant with his sword. The red blade glinted in the light as Eragon swung it and jabbed it into where the Ra'zac's heart should be. Leah lowered the bow.

"Is that it?"

Eragon stayed vigilant. "Can't be. That can't be the real Ra'zac. It was an illusion. It's a diversion."

"Smart boy."

Eragon spun around. Perched on a high rock was the Shade, Ogmarth. He smirked down on the two Dragon Riders. Leah raised her bow strung with another arrow. She was so sick of this bastard following her around. Eragon laid his hand on her arm.

"Not yet. Wait."

"Why?"

"Just be patient."

Leah nocked another arrow and waited. Urgals began appearing all around them.

"Damnit," Eragon cursed. "I knew it was a trap. There's no way we can fight them all off."

"We'll have to use magic," Leah said.

"Forget it. We'll waste too much energy. Magic is only used as a last resort. We'll have to find another way out."

"With an entire band of Urgals and a Shade? Yeah, there's a way out," Leah mumbled sarcastically.

"We still have Saphira and Wyvern."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about them."

The two Riders quickly mounted their dragons and took to the sky. Saphira breathed blazing flames on the Urgals below. Leah struck with an arrow any Urgal that escaped the deadly blaze. Ogmarth cried out in frustration, caught up in the smoke and chaos.

"Wyvern, get Leah out of here now!" Eragon ordered. "Get as far away as you can! I'll catch up with you later!"

Leah began to protest, but Wyvern sped away from the fight before she could say anything.

"Wyvern! Turn around!"

_"Eragon can handle this," _Wyvern argued. _"You're the easy target. They want you. You must get to the Varden alive."_

"What about Eragon?"

"He'll be fine. He has a plan worked out."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I assure you that he's alright."

Leah felt uneasy, but she didn't press Wyvern anymore since he didn't know anything else. Wyvern flew up to the peaks of the Beor Mountains and soared over the mountaintops. After flying for what seemed like a long time, Wyvern landed by a small stream. Leah slid off Wyvern's back and took a drink from the cool, clear stream. Then she began to wonder about scrying. She could scry for Eragon to make sure that he was alright. But then she remembered that Eragon had told her that scrying took a lot of energy. In case the Urgals got past Eragon and found Leah, she would have to fight them off. In other words, she had to save her energy in case something went wrong. Leah shook her head. She didn't want to think of what might happen if something went wrong. She didn't want to think of the possibility of Eragon being hurt. A few hours later, Leah began to really worry. Where was Eragon? Why hadn't he come back yet? Was he alright? Had he been hurt? Suddenly, the loud but relieving sound of Saphira's wings reached Leah's ears. Saphira landed gracefully as she always did, and Eragon jumped off her back.

"Eragon, are you okay?" Leah asked, hurrying toward him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I need to take a break for a little bit before we start flying again." Eragon sat down on the grass and rubbed his face stressfully. When he looked up, there was a look of despair in his eyes. Something had gone wrong. Leah debated with herself whether or not to ask him.

"They've taken Murtagh," Eragon muttered sadly.

"What?!"

"He never left. He's been following and watching us. I didn't know until just now when he showed up."

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"Ogmarth and the Urgals had me cornered. Murtagh came out of nowhere and offered himself as a prisoner in exchange for me. They're taking him to Gil'ead."

"We should go after him."

"I don't know. I want to, but I know he wouldn't want me to. We'll go to the Varden and see what they think. If the agree, they may be able to help us save him."

Leah pressed her hand to her forehead. Murtagh had this all planned out. Did he plan to escape once he was captured? If so, would he be able to escape Galbatorix? Would he be forced to fight for the Empire?

"I tried to stop him," Eragon began, "but he was willing to make the sacrifice. He said it was the only way to distract the Empire's attention long enough to get you to the Varden safely."

"This is my fault," Leah said as she came to the sad realization.

"No, there was nothing you could do."

"But-"

Eragon stood up and took Leah into his arms, shushing her. "None of this was your fault. If anyone, I should be the one to blame. I brought you here."

"But I wanted to be here." Now Leah knew why she had wanted to come to Alagaësia.

"Why, Leah? Why did you want to be here?"

"I wanted to be with you," Leah said softly.


	13. Arrival

**Sorry I haven't put much detail into recent chapters. I hope this one is a little bit better. I really didn't go into describing the Varden, the dwarves, Farthen Dûr, and Tronjheim. Sorry. I'm thinking of saving that for another chapter. laurentitmus, I'm not exactly sure what you mean by a "back story." If you're talking about a story leading to current events, that sounds like a really good idea. Yes, I could write another story explaining past events. If it makes things less confusing, I could write a few flashback chapters. I think I'll do that because it's easier for me as the writer and you guys as readers to keep track of what's going on. Thanks for your reviews. I've gotten some good ideas from them.**

* * *

A few days later, Eragon and Leah finally penetrated deep into the Beor Mountains. They crossed under the waterfall to the gates of the Varden. A bald man met them there.

"We've been expecting you, Eragon," the bald man told him. Then he looked at Leah. "You have a habit of bringing people with you into the Varden. I hope this one is trustworthy unlike the last one."

Eragon frowned. "I trust Murtagh with my life."

"Who is the girl?"

"Her name is Leah. She comes from a foreign land called Los Angeles. She is a Dragon Rider."

"So the prophecy is true?" the bald man confirmed.

"Yes."

Leah felt a strange sensation in her forehead. Someone was probing her thoughts. She instinctively began putting up barriers to protect herself. But Eragon touched her hand.

_"It's alright,"_ Eragon said in her mind. _"He's only making sure you are as trustworthy as I say."_

Within a few minutes, the pressure that had built up in Leah's head subsided.

"Call the dragons inside. Then follow me," the bald man ordered.

Eragon and Leah called Saphira and Wyvern into the entrance to the Varden. The four of them followed the bald man through the tunnels, the gates and into the city of Farthen Dûr. The dragons were led to the dragonhold where they would be kept and taken care of. Leah and Eragon followed the bald man to the guesthouse. Eragon's room was on the second floor facing the West. Leah's was across the hall.

"Once you are settled, come to Tronjheim for a meeting with the Council of Elders. You should present Leah to the Council of the Elders as soon as possible. Please, make an effort to look presentable."

Leah went into her room and tossed her packs onto the floor. She explored the room. There was wide-open space with a bed, nightstand, and table. There was a door in the corner that led to something of a bathroom. Leah washed herself in the tub of warm water, then began looking through her bags for something to wear. There was a knock on the large wooden door. Leah quickly threw on a shirt and pair of pants and answered the door.

Eragon stood in the doorway dressed in a black shirt that clung to the base of his neck and was covered with patterns made of bits of silver. A gray cape hung over his shoulders, also decorated with silver patterns. His black pants had lavish embroidery down the sides. Leah had never seen him so dressed up. He looked like a rich noble prepared for war.

"Did you find something to wear?" Eragon asked.

Leah shrugged. "What should I wear?"

"You have those dresses from the old lady in Barja."

Leah blushed. "Great…"

Eragon brushed past Leah and pulled the dresses out of Leah's bags. He laid them out on the bed and stared at them. Leah felt so embarrassed. Eragon picked up a red one and held it up to Leah's body. He put it back down and began musing again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leah muttered. "This is so embarrassing."

Eragon turned around to face her and smiled. "Do you want to pick one then?"

Leah blushed brighter. "Why can't I just wear normal clothes?"

"I have to present you to the Varden. And you look beautiful in a dress." Eragon kissed Leah on the cheek and headed for the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Once Eragon left, Leah turned her attention to the dresses lying on the bed. _Damnit,_ she thought.

Eragon waited patiently, leaning against the wall beside the door. It was a long time before Leah finally poked her head out of the door. A bright red flush filled her cheeks.

"Eragon, I feel really stupid," she said.

Eragon took Leah's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. She wore a sleeveless, dark gray dress that fit tightly around her body from her shoulders to her waist where the skirt fell loosely around her legs. The dress came down just below her knees. Her tan leather boots laced up to her knees, protecting her shins.

"You look great," Eragon said with a genuine smile. He turned and led Leah out of the guesthouse and toward Tronjheim. The Varden's Council of Elders sat around the circular table in the meeting room. Everyone in the room turned when Leah and Eragon entered.

Nasuada quieted the group and brought together their attention. "Eragon has returned to us with another Dragon Rider in his company."

Eragon introduced Leah to the Council. He began by telling them where and when he had found her. As he spoke, he recognized the faces of the Council – Jörmundur, Umèrth, Falberd, Sabrae, and Elessari. Eragon spoke of his and Leah's travels and the fights they had run into. He told the Council of Leah's ability to fight and her talents in martial arts and archery. As he finished, he spotted a very familiar face among the elders. But she wasn't elderly at all. She was young and beautiful. Eragon's voice cracked as he finished speaking. It was then that he realized how dry his mouth was from talking for an hour straight.

"Thank you, Eragon," Nasuada said. "The Council will now decide whether or not Leah is a worthy Rider. I will notify you of our decision in the morning."

Eragon nodded and led Leah out of the house. Once outside, Leah fell into step beside Eragon.

"Are you alright?" Leah asked. "You choked up a little bit."

"I'm fine. I'm just really thirsty. That entire hour of talking made my mouth and throat dry." Eragon shuddered inside.

Leah laid her hand on Eragon's shoulder. "Eragon, tell me the truth."

Eragon stopped walking and faced her. He waited for her to press her consciousness into his mind. When she didn't, he sighed. He wished she would invade his thoughts for the answer. It would be so much easier than telling her himself. Eragon turned his gaze to the ground and continued walking. Leah synchronized her step with his.

"My first love was an elf named Arya. She is the princess of a place called Ellesmèra. We parted ways a long time ago. I traveled to Ellesmèra with Arya to continue my training as a Dragon Rider. Arya married another man for political reasons – an elf prince. It broke my heart to be so close to her and to be without her love. It hurt me even more to know that she was going to marry someone else. I haven't seen her in a long time…" Eragon's voice trailed off.

"And you just saw her," Leah finished for him.

Eragon nodded.

"Does it bother you to see her again?" Leah asked.

Eragon was silent as he contemplated his answer. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. For a second, I just felt…strange – out of place."

Leah turned her eyes to the ground too, hoping to keep her disappointment hidden from Eragon. She hoped that this Arya wouldn't become a problem between Leah and Eragon. Eragon took one look at Leah, and he knew what she was thinking. He didn't have to probe her thoughts.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it Leah?" Eragon asked quietly.

Leah shrugged. "That depends on you."

"I'll try," Eragon promised.

* * *

Four months had come and gone. It was early spring and the snow and ice in the mountain village had begun to thaw. Leah had perfected her archery, learned how to wield a sword, and taught the young warriors of the Varden the martial arts. She was nearly equal in skill with a sword as Eragon was. She learned how to control her magic and was near mastery. The people of the Varden had grown to accept, trust, befriend, and even admire Leah. One woman in particular, Rishka, became one of Leah's closest friends. Rishka was eighteen, intelligent, and witty. She and Leah spent most of their time together talking about any topic that happened to cross their minds.

Rishka was sitting with Leah by the pond, teaching the Rider how to make patterned jewelry with beads and string. Thinking about jewelry, Leah wondered about the amber necklace Miera had given to her long ago. She had managed to lose it somehow. Just then, Eragon passed by with a group of young warriors he was training. He turned and flashed Leah a sunny smile. Leah felt warm inside, considering that over the past few months, the two hadn't talked much. Both were busy almost everyday. On days that they weren't busy, they would sleep away their fatigue. Also, Arya's presence made Leah nervous and awkward around Eragon.

Suddenly, Leah caught Rishka chuckling and shaking her head. Leah looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Your feelings for Eragon aren't so much of a secret," Rishka replied.

Leah blushed. "Who else knows?"

"Just about everyone in the village. Really, if anyone in the village doesn't know, he must be _very_ dense, or _very _behind in the news. And it's obvious that Eragon loves you."

"Well, things have been awkward since Arya's been around."

"Hm…that is a problem. I remember those two together. It was fated that those two fell in love."

This bit of news shocked Leah. "Really?"

"Eragon didn't tell you?"

"No. He doesn't talk about Arya much – not that he really talks much anymore."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

Leah sighed. Just then, a loud ruckus interrupted the tranquility of the village. Leah sprang to her feet and began running toward the sound of the commotion. Rishka followed close behind her. Nasuada and her guards marched toward the center of the village. Two soldiers followed behind, dragging a man with dark brown hair hanging over his eyes. Leah gasped with recognition.

"Murtagh!" she called out.

* * *

**If you want the next chapter really really really badly, then I've done my job. Let me know whether or not you think I've done my job as a writer. Thanks! And again, sorry for the lack of detail about the Varden and so on.**


	14. Traitor

**You guys are going to LOVE me Well, at least, I hope so. I went on a MAD writing streak Friday night and wrote THREE CHAPTERS!! WOOOT!!! So my updates will come in faster for the next few chapters. After that...I'll probably be slowing up for some time. I'm in the middle of reading _Eldest _right now, and I'm trying to decide what parts of _Eldest _I might want to incorporate into my story. If you guys have any ideas, suggestions, requests, whatever, let me know. This story makes me so excited - you have no idea **

* * *

Murtagh lifted his face and caught Leah's eyes as she ran toward him. He quickly turned his eyes away. He felt mortified being in this condition in front of Leah. Nasuada's guards cut Leah off as she approached.

"What are you doing?!" Leah demanded. "Let him go!"

"This man has great nerve to come to the Varden. He does not belong here!" Nasuada declared.

"He is trustworthy. There's no need for this," Leah argued.

"Do you know who he is?!" Nasuada cried angrily. "He is the son of Morzan the traitor! The first and last of the Thirteen Forsworn! He has the blood of a dwarf on his blade!"

Leah was struck by Nasuada's claim. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell.

"It's true about his heritage," Eragon said from behind her.

"It doesn't matter who is father was," Leah protested. "He's not a traitor."

Eragon stepped up beside Leah. "I second that claim. Murtagh is no traitor. He is a brave and honorable man. He must have good reason to be here. I cannot explain the blood on his sword though."

Murtagh stood up straight but kept his eyes on the ground. "I do have a good reason to be here. I have to warn you. The Empire is preparing to attack the Varden."

"How do you know this?" Nasuada demanded.

"I have ways of getting information."

One of the soldiers hit Murtagh hard.

"Stop it!" Leah yelled. She turned to Nasuada and lowered her voice so only she could hear her. "Let him go. Let me talk to him. I can get the information you want out of him."

Nasuada stared at her for a while. Then she sighed hesitantly. "Let him go."

The soldiers grumbled their disagreement but released Murtagh. Once Nasuada, the guards, and the soldiers had gone, Leah spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Murtagh.

"I had to warn you about the Empire."

"How do you know about this?"

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Leah led Murtagh away from the curious onlookers of the village. She stopped deep in the mountainous woods where she and Eragon often trained. Leah sat down on the grass, and Murtagh followed suit.

"Leah, I want to thank you for defending me," Murtagh said, "but I'm afraid you're wrong about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I _am_ a traitor."

Leah cracked a smile. "Don't joke with me."

Murtagh looked up at her with serious, gray eyes. "I've joined Galbatorix and Empire."

Leah's smile faded, suddenly feeling betrayed. "Why?"

"He told me he was going to hurt you."

"Idiot!" Leah shouted, standing up. "I'm leagues away! I'm outside the borders of the Empire! How can he hurt me?!"

"He has a spy within the Varden."

"I doubt that. The Varden is very careful about who they allow in and out."

"Not careful enough."

"Prove it."

Murtagh reached into his pocket and pulled out an oval amber stone hanging on a thin, black cord. Leah's eyes widened as she grabbed her necklace from Murtagh's hand.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"Galbatorix's spy brought it to me one night as proof that he was close enough to you to hurt you."

Leah's mouth went dry. Her heart began pounding with fear. "Who is this spy?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can tell me."

"My alliance is with Galbatorix," Murtagh said, standing up and meeting Leah's challenge.

Leah slapped him. "You don't dare to betray a monster who has done nothing but evil, but you betray your friends. What kind of man are you? What has Galbatorix done to you, Murtagh?"

"But-"

"Are you really so willing to betray Eragon and me?"

"Leah-"

"You're a hypocrite! You always talked about how much you hated the Empire!"

"I didn't want to do this!" Murtagh shouted back. "I did this to protect you! I was forced into becoming a Dragon Rider!"

Leah was, again, in silent shock. "You're a Rider?" As she comprehended the fact, her anger grew and her blood boiled. "What else aren't you telling me?!" She swung her fist at Murtagh's face and made forceful impact. She threw another punch at him, but Murtagh caught her fist.

"Leah, don't. I don't want to fight with you."

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed me!" Leah stepped back from Murtagh and drew her sword in fury. She swung at Murtagh, but he was quick. He drew his sword and blocked Leah's attack. It only took a few minutes of dueling for Murtagh to disarm the inexperienced Rider. In retaliation, Leah took Murtagh's sword from him by magic. Without a weapon, Leah was swift and agile. She hit Murtagh in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick. He threw a punch at her, but she ducked out of the way and swept him off balance. Leah bought herself enough time to grab her sword from the ground. By the time Murtagh was back on his feet, Leah had her sword in hand, pointed at Murtagh's throat. Murtagh smiled a bit.

"You've improved in your combat skills," he complimented.

"Don't flatter me," Leah growled. She pushed the tip of the sword to Murtagh's neck. Suddenly, Leah's sword flew out of her hand. She snapped her attention to the left of her.

Eragon stood by a tall tree with Leah's sword lying on the ground before him. He bore a serious frown on his face.

"Let him go," Eragon said.

"Why?!" Leah cried angrily. "He betrayed us!"

"I know."

Leah was taken aback. "You do?"

"I did a bit of eavesdropping."

"If we kill him now, it could save us a lot of grief in the big battle later," Leah said.

"If Murtagh is fated to fight against us, then so be it. If it is to be, it shall be."

Leah clenched her hands into fists. She glared at Murtagh with all the fury she had. She wished she could make him disappear. Just then, a rabbit hopped out of a bush. Leah tapped into her magic. She raised a pebble from the ground and fired it through the rabbit's head, killing it instantly. She turned her glare back to Murtagh who looked on in horror.

"You have ten seconds to get out of my sight," Leah said, trying hard to keep her voice level, "or you'll end up like the rabbit."

Murtagh gave her one last pitiful look and then jogged away into the dense wood. Leah shook with anger and sadness. She closed her eyes tightly in attempt to hold back a stream of tears. Eragon touched her shoulder.

"You did the right thing – letting him live," Eragon said.

"Then why doesn't it feel right?" Leah asked quietly so that her tears wouldn't betray her façade.

"Nothing ever feels right in war," Eragon told her softly. "Look, we'll talk about this later. There is more important business to which we must attend – finding that spy."

Leah nodded her agreement.

"But before we go, there's one more thing…" Eragon punched Leah hard in her left cheekbone, knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Leah shouted.

Eragon took her hand and pulled her up. "Sorry. But we let a traitor go. We have to cover our asses somehow." He gently touched the bruise that was forming on Leah's cheek then he kissed her forehead and led her back toward the village. As they passed through the village, Nasuada confronted them.

"Where is Murtagh?" she demanded.

"He got away," Leah grumbled disappointedly.

"You let him get away?! Do you know how severely you have now endangered the survival of the Varden?!"

"It's not her fault," Eragon cut in impatiently. "She was about to kill him. Then I showed up and distracted her. Murtagh hit her and bound us both by magic before fleeing."

Nasuada cursed.

"There are more important matters at hand," Eragon continued. "Murtagh informed us that a spy of Galbatorix resides within the Varden."

"That's impossible."

"He gave us proof."

Nasuada called her entourage. "I will find this spy and kill him myself."


	15. Kurtyl

That night, Leah sat in Rishka's house, brooding over the events of the day. Rishka tried various tactics to get her friend's mind off the traitor, Murtagh.

"You know, you should consider getting married," Rishka said. "Find a man who will always be there to console you."

Leah raised her eyebrow. "I'm only sixteen."

"_Only_ sixteen?" Rishka chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you still haven't become accustomed to the way of life in this land. When a girl turns sixteen, she becomes a woman. Usually, we have an extravagant celebration for the new woman."

Leah smiled for the first time since that morning. "You should have told me two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?! You turned sixteen two weeks ago and didn't tell me?!"

Leah shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

Rishka rolled her green eyes. "Well, anyway, back to talking about marriage. I think Eragon would be a good man for you."

Leah burst out laughing. She slapped her hand over her mouth to try to stop, but it didn't work.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. It's just that so many people have told me that Eragon and I should marry. Everyone says we're perfect for each other."

"It's true."

Leah shook her head. "Not while he's drooling over Arya."

"She has a husband."

"So? It's not going to keep Eragon from looking."

"That's true. I sometimes catch myself staring at her husband, Edik. He's a good-looking man. Then again, he _is_ an elf."

Leah burst into another fit of hysterical laughter. Rishka could make Leah laugh at anytime in any place. Rishka shook her head.

"It's late, Leah. You should get some sleep."

Leah agreed and left Rishka's house. She walked up to the dragonhold where Saphira and Wyvern rested. She found Wyvern in his cave, contently tearing into a slab of raw meat. She sat on the mattress in the corner.

"I see they have been treating you well," Leah said out loud.

_"Yes, the have. And you?"_

_"The same."_

_"It's late. You should return to your quarters and sleep. You will need to be at full strength tomorrow if you are to train the Varden's young warriors."_

_"I feel strange training soldiers who are my age or even older. I'm just a kid."_

_"No, Leah. You're not just a kid. You are a Dragon Rider. The people of the Varden and the dwarves look to you for strength, courage, hope, and wisdom. Now rest, little one. I will see you in the morning."_

Leah bid Wyvern goodnight and headed back down toward the guesthouse. On the way, she found Eragon who was also going to his quarters in the guesthouse. He took her into his arms and kissed her for the first time in quite a few weeks. The kiss reminded Leah of the love between them.

"I've missed you," Eragon whispered in her ear. "It's been so long since we've spent time together."

Leah wrapped her arms around Eragon's torso and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt comfortable and relaxed, enveloped in the warmth and strength of his body.

"We're training the new soldiers together tomorrow," Leah told him.

"Yes, I know. We haven't sparred in a while. I'm looking forward to morning."

"I'm worried about this attack from the Empire," Leah said.

Eragon nodded. "Galbatorix attempted to destroy the Varden and the dwarves once before. I doubt he will make the same mistake in tactics. We'll have more work to do to prepare the soldiers."

"I gather Galbatorix is a strategist. Fortunately, so am I."

Eragon smiled and kissed Leah's forehead. "You never fail to amaze me, my love. Once we know the Varden and the dwarves are safe, I will take you to Ellesmèra to continue your training as well as my own. Come now, we must rest."

* * *

Leah trudged tiredly out of the guesthouse the next morning. Her bow was slung over her shoulder with her quiver. A sword was belted to her waist. A small, leather pouch was tied around her left thigh. Leah trudged to the training grounds where Eragon and the soldiers were already convened. Leah yawned and set her equipment down on the grass. She took a look at the group of young soldiers. Most of them were in good shape, but a few were lanky and weak.

"You're late," Eragon said.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. This group has minimal experience. I'm not sure where to start with them."

"Alright, listen up!" Leah said loudly so all could hear. "We're going to start by running a lap around the training field. Once we're finished running, we will reconvene here and begin our exercises."

The teenagers stood up and followed Leah. Eragon fell into step beside her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm teaching them _my_ training routine." Leah started off in a light jog with Eragon beside her. The young men followed behind them. Periodically, Leah would run back into the crowd to check on the soldiers' status. Some of them kept up without a problem. Some of them had a bit of difficulty. There were a few stragglers who brought up the rear. Leah shouted encouragements as she passed by the boys. Once they finished a lap, the boys collapsed in the middle of the training field. Eragon and Leah were just barely breathing hard.

"That run was about five miles," Leah said. "We will start every morning with a run."

The boys moaned and complained. This irritated Leah. She was not a morning person. Complaints in the morning were like a stab in the ribs.

"Don't whine!" Leah shouted at them. "Remember why you are being trained! We have, at most, a month before the Empire strikes. That means you have thirty days to become skilled warriors. If you fail in your training, that means there is an entire legion of about fifty soldiers that the Varden cannot rely on! The Varden has served as protection for you against the Empire. They have given you a home, a sanctuary, a life. It's time you repay the Varden for all they have given you! You _are _the Varden! If you hold your home precious, you must fight. But first, you must learn how. Whining and complaining will not help you to become soldiers. Hard work, determination, and steadfast loyalty will make you some of the greatest soldiers the Varden or the Empire have ever seen."

Suddenly, the boys became awkwardly silent with shame. Eragon was surprised at Leah's assertiveness.

"If any one of you is not willing or ready to commit to the Varden, leave the training field now," Leah ordered.

Minutes passed by, but no one left. All the boys rose to their feet and stood at attention, awaiting further orders.

Leah smiled. "Now you learn to fight."

* * *

Two weeks came and went in a flash. Leah and Eragon spent everyday training five different legions of the Varden's forces. There was one boy in the legion of beginners who really caught Leah's attention. He was weak and not as talented as the other boys. Although he always failed, he kept trying just to meet disappointment and discouragement. When he sparred with the other boys, he was helpless. The boy was thin, lanky, and short compared to the others. His dark hair and bright eyes gave him the look of intelligence. The boy reminded Leah of her former best friend, Kyle Roberts. After the legion was dismissed from that morning's session, Leah succumbed to the sadness of her memories. She retreated deep into the woods where she knew she would be alone. She fell into a fit of sobs, wanting nothing but to see Los Angeles again – just one more time. She wanted to see Kyle again and make sure that he was okay. She wanted to thank Heidi for taking her in and raising her. She wanted to spend just a little bit of time away from the tense air around her. She wanted to be able to relax and not care about anything. Being a Dragon Rider placed a ton's worth of responsibility on her shoulders. The events that have taken place since she came to Alagaësia had hardened her heart. Now her heart was melting at the reminder of her friend.

"Rider Leah?"

Leah quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. She turned around to find herself face to face with Kurtyl – the boy who reminded her so much of Kyle.

"I want to apologize," Kurtyl said quietly and awkwardly. "I keep trying, but I can't fight to save my life – literally. Isn't there anything else I can do to help the Varden?"

"Without knowing what talents you have, I'm not sure," Leah said truthfully. "If you let me examine your thoughts, I can learn your abilities and see where they can be put to use."

Kurtyl nodded. Leah pressed her consciousness into his mind and searched his thoughts. She had a strange sensation as she looked around in his memories. She pushed further, bringing out memories of his childhood. She learned that Kurtyl had always been incompetent in everything he did. She wasn't sure if there was any talent that she could put to use. Kurtyl blushed, sensing Leah's disappointment. Suddenly, Leah felt as if she were being thrown back. She came to realize that she was no longer rifling through the boy's thoughts. Leah smiled. So Kurtyl _did_ have a talent.

"It looks like we have a sorcerer in our midst," Leah said, satisfied.


	16. Strategy

When Eragon reached the dragonhold, Saphira wasn't there. He checked another cave and found that Wyvern was also absent. He put on a skeptical face, thinking it strange that both dragons had gone off somewhere.

"They've been flying together lately," said a soft, lyrical, yet strong voice.

Eragon turned to see Arya approaching him. "How do you know?"

"I've seen them together." Arya chuckled a little. "You know, those two dragons are meant for each other. Even a fool could tell you that."

Eragon smiled. If Saphira took Wyvern for a mate, that would mean another dragon egg. Another dragon egg meant another Dragon Rider. But Arya misinterpreted Eragon's smile.

"You know, Eragon, there was a point in time that I was sure that we were meant for each other. It was fate that we fell in love."

Eragon was shocked by Arya's sudden boldness. He rummaged his thoughts for something to say. "And it became fate that we fell out of love."

Instead of being upset by Eragon's words, Arya just smiled sweetly. "You can't hide anything from me, Eragon. I know you still love me. It'll always be me."

"It's true that I love you," Eragon admitted, "but I love the way I would a friend."

"Don't lie."

"You know I would never lie to you."

Arya gaped at Eragon in disbelief. "What does that human have that you can't find in me? What makes her greater?"

Frustration and annoyance poked Eragon's mind. "First of all, 'that human' has a name. She's called Leah. Second, she was there for me when you weren't."

"I couldn't leave Ellesmèra. I couldn't leave my duties. And you were busy training."

Eragon frowned. "If my memory is not faded, that is not the way I remember things taking place. You told me that you couldn't see me anymore. You told me that you didn't _want_ to see me anymore. You said things were too complicated. You said that we had our duties to fulfill, and it was impossible for us to be together."

"I didn't mean what I said," Arya protested defensively. "I was upset when I was told I had to marry Edik for the sake of my people. I wanted to be with you, but I had to do everything I could to serve my people."

"_That_ I can understand, but you cut off all connection to me. You refused to acknowledge me at your wedding. You wouldn't even look at me."

"I was upset that I hurt you. I was afraid to face you, Eragon."

"Enough excuses!" Eragon cried. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair. "Look, Arya, I'm sorry-"

"You're not sorry," Arya said with a mix of anger and hurt.

Eragon frowned again. He was angered by the way she was _trying_ to make him feel guilty. "I _am_ sorry that I upset you. I'm sorry that I may have led you toward a misinterpretation. But I am _not_ sorry for loving Leah."

Arya shook her head at him. "What changed you?"

"You changed me," Eragon retorted. "If anyone, you are the one to blame for your heartache. You brought this upon yourself."

With that said, Eragon left the dragonhold and retreated to the quiet and solitude of the forest. When he reached his favorite spot, he found it already occupied by Leah. He suddenly felt insecure about his feelings for her. That morning, he had been sure that he loved her. But now, he was shaken by Arya's words. Eragon began to wonder if he could keep the argument from Leah, but then decided that he needed to tell her. He couldn't hide anything from her even if he wanted to. Eragon sat down on the grass beside Leah who was lying on her back and staring up at the canopy of trees.

"I've got some bad news," Eragon said.

"Well, I've got good news, so it balances out," Leah replied. "Let's get the bad news first."

"I just spoke with Arya – well, argued more like. She tried to convince me that I still love her. She tried to make me feel guilty for loving you and hurting her."

"That's all?" Leah asked.

Eragon was shocked by her nonchalant reaction. "You're not upset?"

"Why should I be? You love me, don't you, Eragon?"

Eragon didn't answer right away. He had to think about it. Arya's words had gotten to him in a way that made him uncomfortable and unsettled. Leah rolled over onto her side and looked up at Eragon.

"Now I'm concerned," she said.

"Arya's words have shaken me," Eragon admitted. "I feel unsure and confused."

"Why are you telling me this?" Leah asked.

"Well, I just thought you should know. I can't keep something this important from you."

"Problem solved."

Eragon raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Leah rolled onto her back and stared upward again. "You wouldn't have told me if you didn't truly love me. You would have kept quiet, afraid that you'd hurt me. But you told me, hoping that you could work out your feelings."

Eragon smiled, amazed at Leah's wisdom and logic. "So, are you going to tell me the good news?"

"First of all, Nasuada found the spy. He was executed about an hour ago."

Eragon sighed with relief. "That was really worrying me. I'm glad Nasuada found him."

"And I also found a young sorcerer we can train."

"Oh, did you?"

"Kurtyl came to me to apologize for his lack of skill as a soldier and asked if there was any other way he could help the Varden fight the Empire. He let me search his mind for any talents he might possess. I was disappointed when I didn't find any. Kurtyl sensed by disappointment and closed his mind in embarrassment. That's when I realized that magic flows through his veins. I spent half an hour with him this morning, teaching him the ancient language. He has already memorized half of the words I know."

"That's incredible!"

"He doesn't know how to use a single word though."

"Yes, but learning so many words in such a short amount of time is…unheard of. I've been training and practicing for years, but I still haven't completely mastered my magic. And there are still many words of the ancient language that I still have yet to learn."

"But memorizing the words does not give the ability to use them if he cannot control his magic. I have a feeling that he will learn to control his magic and learn his limits quickly. He's a bright boy."

"Our next training session starts soon," Eragon said. "We should get ready."

Leah agreed silently and stood up. The two headed toward the training field to meet the next legion of soldiers.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, the Varden and the dwarves prepared themselves for battle. The number of guards was increased, especially during the night. Eragon, Arya, Leah, and her new apprentice, Kurtyl, worked to collapse any tunnels that attackers could possibly come through. The soldiers took their training more and more seriously everyday. Even some women like Rishka volunteered to fight. At first, Nasuada was steadfast on her decision to not allow women to fight in the Varden's army. She later changed her mind, knowing that the Resistance forces would be greatly outnumbered. Eragon spent all of his time collapsing tunnels and training soldiers. Other dwarves helped Eragon to train the soldiers as Leah busied herself training the few magic users the Varden had and strategizing for the big battle. Leah took many dangerous trips outside the protective walls of Tronjheim and often left Farthen Dûr. She would be gone for days at time, surveying the land around the dwarves' capital and the Varden's headquarters. She searched for weak points where Galbatorix could find a way to attack. She scouted for good places to conceal soldiers to ambush the Empire's forces before they could reach the Varden. The dense forest could be made to work as an advantage on the side of the Resistance. After her last expedition, Leah hurried back to Tronjheim to speak with Nasuada, leader of the Varden, and Hrothgar, king of the dwarves.

Leah quickly sketched out a map of the Varden on a blank scroll. She used different colors of ink to show her plan.

"These are all the potential places where Galbatorix may place his troops to attack the Varden," Leah said, marking the places she spoke of with a red letter "E." Then she switched to yellow circles. "In these spots, we can hide teams of five soldiers to ambush attackers. Galbatorix will probably attack us from behind instead of the valley." Leah drew two yellow semicircles around the south end of the mountains. "If we position soldiers here and here, we can sandwich the Empire's forces. Between these two semicircles is a deep chasm. Our magic users, including Arya, Edik, Eragon, and I, will create an illusion to hide the chasm. This way, we can trap Galbatorix's forces and cut down their numbers."

Leah marked three locations in the valley with a green triangle. "We should place two to three archers at each of these positions to push back any forces that approach us from the valley." Leah drew a green circle around Tronjheim. "One archer for every ten paces should be set up around the perimeter of Tronjheim as a last line of defense if necessary."

Leah drew purple lines around the mountain. "Dwarf soldiers will occupy these lines. Since dwarves are known for their forcefulness and drive in battle, they will carry shields in front of, above, the side of, and behind their lines. The shields will protect them as they force the enemy back or break through enemy lines. In the midst of chaos and confusion, the dwarves will strike down the enemies with their speed and precision."

King Hrothgar smiled at Leah's compliments toward his race.

Leah took orange ink and made three dots just inside the gates of the Varden. "We will place our magic users here. Also working as a last line of defense, they can work minor spells to keep the enemies at bay. This will buy time for reinforcements to reenter the city and defend it."

Leah marked two spots in blue on either side of Farthen Dûr. "Eragon and I will be stationed here with Saphira and Wyvern. When the signal is given, we will launch from our positions and send a surprise attack on the enemy. So, what do you think, Nasuada?"

Nasuada shook her head in utter amazement. "I think it's brilliant. And I think that if we use Leah's strategy, we will win another battle against the Empire."


	17. Long Lost

**Okay, really really really REALLY UBER sorry for the lack of update. I've been really stuck with starting the battle, and I didn't want to slap stuff together just for the sake of an update. I wanted to make this quality writing. Sorry for the-what? month and a half wait? I've been putting a lot of attention into my collaborative I'm doing with Deadly-Flame. It's under "deadly monkey with a flame" if you want to check it out. Again, I'm really sorry. Hope you like this chapter though.**

* * *

When scouts reported the first sighting of Urgals, the Varden and the dwarves began suiting up in armor and arming themselves with various weapons. Soldiers moved out to their battle stations that Leah had designated the day before. Eragon and Saphira flew overhead, making sure that everything was going according to plan. Once the two lines of soldiers were established around the chasm to the south of Farthen Dûr, Arya, Edik, Eragon, Leah, and the other magic users of the Varden headed out to the chasm and began creating the illusion of a forest floor dotted with trees and bushes. Once the image was set in place, Arya and Edik led the magic users back to their positions just inside Farthen Dûr. Eragon and Leah lingered for a moment to inspect the work they had done. Once satisfied, they flew back to Tronjheim where Nasuada and King Hrothgar were waiting. Since everything was now in place, the two leaders took their places among the battle ranks. Leah strapped a bow to her back and belted her sword to her hip. She tied a leather pouch to her left thigh. The pouch was full of deadly shuriken. All of the soldiers, including Eragon, had learned how to throw shuriken with lethal precision. Leah felt a strong sense of accomplishment, knowing what she had been able to teach the soldiers. Eragon pulled Leah into his arms and held her tightly.

"I can't wait until this is over," he said. "The last battle we had with the Empire was terrible. We were losing and so close to hopeless."

"Not this time," Leah reassured him. "We're ready this time. The Empire won't know what hit them."

Leah's confidence gave Eragon hope and strength. Eragon kissed her as if he'd never have the chance to kiss her again.

"I don't want to let you go," he whispered.

"It's okay; we'll be together after the battle is over. Everything will be fine."

Eragon kissed Leah one last time, and then mounted Saphira. Saphira kicked off the ground and flew to her position in a cave to the East of the Varden. Leah and Wyvern took their place to the West.

Hours dragged on without a sign of the beginning of the battle. What was going on? Had Galbatorix realized Leah's strategy and found a way around it? If so, the Resistance was doomed. The more Leah thought about the situation, the more nervous she became. This battle had so many different possible outcomes. Victory could fall either way. Leah felt Eragon touch her mind.

_"The battle has begun," _Eragon said._ "Urgals and Galbatorix's army have surrounded the Varden."_

_"Did the traps work?" _Leah asked anxiously.

_"We'll see soon. Galbatorix's forces are greater in the valley. We're going to ambush them there."_

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

_"Stay strong, Leah."_

_"I'll try. Alright, Wyvern, let's go."_

Wyvern pushed off into the sky. He flew up toward the heavens then dove down to the earth. Leah nocked three arrows into her bow and released them on the Urgals below. Wyvern opened his mouth and roared. As he did, a stream of flames erupted from deep within his throat.

"Since when could you do that?!" Leah cried in astonishment.

_"New talent," _Wyvern answered with a laugh. He spiraled through the air, dodging arrows fired at him and Leah.

_"There's a cluster,"_ Leah said, pointing to a tightly packed cluster of Urgals. _"Take them out."_

_"As you wish."_ Wyvern dove headfirst again and incinerated the Urgals below.

Leah squealed in surprise when an arrow whizzed past her ear. She ducked down on Wyvern's back and covered her head with her hands. It was just then that she realized just how dangerous this was. She began to panic. What if she got hit? What if she lost her grip and balance and fell off Wyvern? And where was Eragon? How was he holding up? Was he injured?

_"Stop worrying," _Wyvern said. _"All will be fine. Just keep your mind in the fight."_

"_Stenr reisa_!" Leah shouted, raising rocks from the ground below and flinging them through the Urgals' heads.

_"Don't use too much of your magic!"_ Wyvern scolded in warning.

_"Don't worry about me. Wyvern, I want you to set me down on the ground."_

_"Alright. Get ready."_ Wyvern flew toward the ground as Leah jumped off his back and rolled on impact with the ground. Wyvern breathed flames on the surrounding Urgals to buy Leah time to recover. Then he took to the sky once more, continuing to torch the enemy. Leah nocked another three arrows into her bow and fired. She continued firing arrows until she depleted her quiver. The warriors around her fought valiantly with swords, spears, clubs, and hammers.

Suddenly, a red light illuminated the cloudy sky. The Urgals along with Galbatorix's men looked up at the red sky. The warriors of the Varden and the dwarves kept fighting, paying no attention to the light. It was the perfect distraction.

_Good work_, Leah said silently to Kurtyl.

The sound of thundering hooves came down the mountainside. Leah took a brief glance back and smiled. King Orrin of Surda had sent his cavalry as reinforcement. The Resistance was in complete control. It was only a matter of eliminating the remaining soldiers of the Empire and the Urgals.

_"Leah, are you still in the valley?" _Eragon asked.

_"Yes. Where are you?"_

_"Galbatorix sent reinforcements to the rear of Farthen Dûr. I need your help here if the situation in the valley is under control."_

_"I'll be there. Wyvern!"_

Wyvern swooped down out of the sky. Leah grabbed onto the saddle and hauled herself up. Wyvern lifted off again, spiraling high into the sky.

_"Eragon needs us at the rear,"_ Leah said.

_"What a shame. I was having fun."_

_"Don't worry. You'll get to burn more soldiers in just a moment."_

Wyvern flew to the rear of the dwarf capital where Eragon and Saphira fought from the sky. Saphira swooped down close to the ground and lashed out with her claws, teeth, and tail. Eragon swung Zar'roc as fast as lightning. Wyvern let out a ferocious roar and joined the chaotic fight. On either side of the chasm, the Varden and the dwarves pushed the Empire closer and closer to the chasm. Many had already fallen into the black abyss and there were many more to fall. Another line of Galbatorix's soldiers was behind the Varden's farthest battle line. Then there was the terrible shriek of a dragon, but it didn't sound like Saphira.

_It must be Galbatorix_, Leah thought. And she knew the battle would take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Eragon watched as the chasm below began to close, trapping and crushing Galbatorix's soldiers that had fallen inside. There was a sudden shriek of a dragon, and he knew it wasn't Wyvern.

_Could it be Galbatorix?_ Eragon thought.

_"It could be. Or it may even be Murtagh,"_ Saphira said.

_"If both of them are here, we're in trouble."_

Suddenly, Eragon saw the Varden's soldiers begin to collapse one by one as if slain by an invisible enemy. A shadow passed overhead. Eragon looked up to see a red blur block out the sun momentarily. His heart sank to the pit of stomach. It had to be Murtagh. Galbatorix's dragon was black.

"Let's get him," Eragon growled to Saphira. Saphira flew after the red dragon and followed him to a deserted cliff. The Rider jumped off the dragon's back and faced Eragon who was climbing down from Saphira. The Rider took off his helm for a brief moment.

"So we meet again, Eragon," Murtagh said.

Eragon glared at him. "How could you betray us like this? How could you betray _me_?"

"Eragon, you have to understand that this wasn't my choice. I did this to protect Leah."

"Leah's safe now. Why are you still fighting for the Empire? You hate the Empire. You hate Galbatorix."

"I do, immensely. But I've sworn allegiance to him in the Ancient language. There's no turning back." Murtagh replaced his helm and drew is half-and-a-half sword.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Eragon asked his old friend.

"No, I don't, but I must."

"Let me kill you," Eragon said gently. "You don't have to do this. We can end it. You'll be free and happy. You won't have to live with regret."

Murtagh laughed. "Forget it. My life is too important to give up."

Eragon was shocked, hurt, and angered by Murtagh's reply. "You were so willing to give up your life to keep Leah safe!"

"Galbatorix has made me realize that nothing matters more than my life and Thorn's life."

"What has he done to you?" Eragon growled.

"He's made me strong – stronger than you'll ever know, Eragon. I'm offering you a place among Galbatorix's ranks. Join us and we will spare your life. Galbatorix can teach you great things – things that neither Brom nor the elves could ever teach you."

"I'd rather die."

Murtagh shrugged. "Suit yourself." He flew at Eragon without warning, slashing at him with his sword. Eragon stepped back and blocked. Murtagh moved too fast for Eragon to make an offensive move. All he could do was defend himself. Eragon finally found his window of opportunity. He ducked and stabbed at Murtagh's legs. Above, Saphira and Thorn battled, clawing, biting, and breathing flames. Eragon's stab missed, and Murtagh kicked his helm, sending Eragon rolling across the ground. He jumped to his feet and charge at Murtagh. The two Riders met in violent sparks of clashing swords. Murtagh easily deflected Eragon and slashed his sword across Eragon's back, cutting through the armor and mail, yet careful not to cut through his skin. Murtagh punched Eragon then pulled off Eragon's mail and tunic, leaving him bare-chested. Then he knocked Eragon over onto his face.

"No scar?" Murtagh questioned.

"I've been healed. The dragons healed me and changed me."

"I knew you looked different – just like one of those damned elves." Murtagh grunted words of the Ancient language that Eragon didn't recognize. Pain suddenly tore through Eragon's body. He screamed and writhed. Murtagh just stood there, watching, emotionless.

"Stop!" Eragon pleaded. "Make it stop!"

Murtagh remained as he was.

"Murtagh!"

Murtagh stopped the spell. Eragon vomited from the pain. He could barely breathe. His body was still on fire. Murtagh unbelted Zar'roc's sheath from Eragon's waist and picked up Zar'roc.

"I can spare you for now, but if we ever meet again, I'll have to kill you," Murtagh said.

"Why are you taking Zar'roc? It's mine."

"_Yours?!_" Murtagh fumed. "Since when does a man's inheritance fall into the hands of his youngest son?!"

"What?"

"Morzan's inheritance belongs to me, his eldest son – not you, the younger son."

Eragon gaped in disbelief at Murtagh. "You…you're my…br-"

"Yes, Eragon, we're brothers. Our father is Morzan of the Forsworn. Our mother is Selena."

This revelation had Eragon on the brink of tears. It was as if his entire life's mystery was unfolding right there before him. This was the long lost family he had been searching for and wondering about all this time – all eighteen years of his life.


	18. Father

**hey, thanks for reviews! it took me a while to write this chapter because i was stuck in a few places. i didn't put much detail into some parts...sorry. well, hope you guys like it. there's a bit of a twist at the end. enjoy!  
**

* * *

Leah stared in horror at the motionless bodies on the ground. They had dropped randomly with no apparent cause. Leah began to worry about Eragon. That other Rider was strong beyond belief. She's seen Eragon work amazing spells, but Eragon seemed mediocre compared to this new Rider.

_"Leah, pay attention!"_ Wyvern scolded as he ducked and spiraled.

_"I'm worried about Eragon."_

_"He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."_

The chasm was finally sealed shut, and the Varden charged at Galbatorix's army. Wyvern swooped down and snatched up a soldier between his teeth and bit him in half with a sickening crunch. He spit out crushed bits of bone and mangled flesh from his mouth.

Leah winced. _"Wyvern, that was really gross,"_ she said with disgust.

_"Yeah, he didn't taste very good. I much prefer deer."_

Just then, Leah spotted an unstable boulder on the edge of a cliff. Beneath it was a cluster of Empire soldiers, trying hard to keep the Varden and dwarves at bay. Then Leah spotted Kurtyl among the Varden's fighters.

"Stupid kid left his post," Leah growled. She ordered Wyvern to go down and pick up the young sorcerer. Kurtyl looked up in surprise as Wyvern landed. Leah held out her hand. "Get up here!" she yelled at him. She grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up onto Wyvern's back.

"I need your help," Leah said. "See that boulder? We need to tip it over."

Kurtyl immediately began to tap into his magic and build his energy. At the same time, Kurtyl and Leah released their energy into the boulder and rolled it off the side of the cliff.

"Is that all you need of me?" Kurtyl asked, a bit breathless.

"No. I need you to go back to your post."

"But I want to fight," the boy argued.

"You said you couldn't fight to save your life. Now get back to your post. That's an order."

Wyvern flew back to the entrance of Farthen Dûr and dropped Kurtyl off. Then Leah and Wyvern flew back out to the battlefield. Suddenly, Wyvern plummeted out of the sky, falling and spinning out of control.

"Wyvern!" Leah shouted, but the dragon was unresponsive. Then Leah felt as if her arms had been ripped out of her shoulders. She was torn off Wyvern's back and carried high into the sky. Leah watched, terrified, as Wyvern landed heavily on the ground below. She struggled in vain against whatever was holding her. She reached out with her mind in search of Eragon but couldn't find him. Then something invaded her conscience and ripped her out of wakefulness.

* * *

Eragon struggled to his feet. When he stumbled, Saphira helped him up. Eragon had never been in so much pain.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything,"_ Saphira said.

Eragon remained completely silent. He looked up and watched Murtagh fly away on Thorn. _Where is he going?_ Eragon thought. Then something caught his eye. Thorn had something clutched in his claws. "_Skulblakas ven!_" Eragon zoomed in on Thorn's claws and found Leah hanging unconscious.

_"Where is Wyvern?!"_ Saphira demanded.

_"I don't know. What is that bastard doing with Leah?"_

_"We have to find Wyvern."_

_"What about Leah?"_

_"No doubt, Murtagh is taking her to Uru'baen. We will need Wyvern to save Leah."_

Eragon thought about it. He didn't like the idea of letting Leah go, but he knew Saphira was right. He was too hurt to bother to argue with Saphira.

_"We'll have to wait until the battle is over," _Saphira said.

Eragon had a sudden burst of argumentative energy. _"Why wait?!"_

_"We're in the middle of a battle – we can't just leave."_

_"Everything's under control. Hell knows what Galbatorix or Murtagh has in mind for Leah. We have to go after her as soon as we find Wyvern."_

_"What if the Varden need you? You can't leave."_

_"They don't need me! They can handle the rest of this battle."_

_"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'll say I told you so."_

Eragon heaved himself onto Saphira's back, and the two headed back to the battlefield to find Wyvern. Wyvern lay sprawled on the ground, dazed and confused. He was dizzy and paralyzed. A wave of relief swept over him when he saw Eragon and Saphira land.

_"I've been paralyzed," _Wyvern said to Eragon.

"_Losna!_" Eragon said, and the spell released.

Wyvern slowly stumbled to his feet. Saphira supported him and helped him up. Eragon waited impatiently for Wyvern to clear his foggy mind.

_"Murtagh took Leah,"_ Wyvern said. _"I'm pretty sure they're going to Uru'baen. I don't know anything else."_

Eragon climbed back onto Saphira. "Let's go."

* * *

When Leah woke up, she found herself in a small cubicle of stone. There was an iron door in the middle of one wall. A tiny window was just above her head where the moon's eerie light shone inside. Leah moved her arms to stretch, but found that she had been bound with rope. She brought her wrists to her mouth and began gnawing at the knot. After a bit of work, she managed to loosen the knot and pull it apart. Then the cell door opened and Murtagh walked in. He muttered a spell and bound Leah so she couldn't move. Leah glared at him.

"Just as I untie myself, you march in trying to be all bad and tough," Leah grumbled.

"Lord Galbatorix wants to see you," Murtagh said plainly.

"Well tell old Galby to go to hell."

Murtagh frowned. He picked Leah up and slung her over his shoulder. Leah was bound so tightly by Murtagh's magic that she couldn't do anything as he carried her out of the cell.

"Hey! Put me down! Did you hear me?! I said put me down, you idiot!" After a while, Leah gave up and let Murtagh carry her to the dreadful King Galbatorix. Murtagh marched into the throne room and placed Leah on the floor before the throne. Galbatorix did not seem like a king at all.

_Hey, he looks like a hobo that raided the Renaissance Fair…_Leah thought. His face was smooth but dirty and grimy. His scarce hair was gray and tangled. His cold, black eyes were narrow and seemed to pierce anything he stared at. He had long, black, and unkempt fingernails. He would have looked like a beggar if not for the lavish robes he wore. A dozen gold chains and necklaces hung around his stubby neck. Large and overly embellished rings were found on each of his long, wispy fingers. His head seemed too large and clumsy for his slim body. He was terrible disproportioned. By his side stood the Shade, Ogmarth. Leah scowled when she saw him. Galbatorix pressed a finger to the Shade's temple, and Ogmarth stopped breathing and collapsed. He twitched on the floor for a few seconds, then became eternally still. Leah's heart immediately pounded in fear. She had thought Eragon was incredibly powerful, then Murtagh hit her with a big surprise. And now Galbatorix…he just radiated power. Leah had the feeling that she wouldn't come out of this place alive.

Then something began probing Leah's thoughts. Instinctively, she threw up her barriers to protect herself. Searing pain shot through her head. She felt as if her head had been struck by a dwarf's hammer.

"I suggest that you do not resist me," Galbatorix said in a low, rumbling voice like thunder. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make the hair on her neck stand on end.

Leah reluctantly let down her mental barriers. Her face flushed with anger as the tyrant invaded her thoughts and memories. She felt him probing her thoughts of Eragon. Quickly, she began to build up her barriers again, just to be struck by more pain. The pain blinded her and she cried out in anguish. When her vision finally returned, she was lying on the floor, panting.

"You're weaker than I thought," Galbatorix said. "I expected more from you."

"Me? Ha, you don't even know me."

"You haven't matured at all since the last I saw you."

"Uh, I definitely have never seen you in my life."

Galbatorix laughed. Leah's stomach churned. The man was just pure evil.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember. You were just a baby. Ah, your father…brave man. Brave but foolish."

"My father?"

"Yes, your father. He sent you away from Alagaësia so that I couldn't get my hands on you."

Galbatorix stood up and walked to where Leah was sitting, still bound. He pushed the sleeve of her left arm up and pressed his dirty fingernails to her left forearm. Leah watched in shock and horror as a black dragon crept up her arm from an inch above her palm to just under her elbow. It was like an intricate tattoo.

"What are you doing to me?" Leah gasped.

"What am _I_ doing to you? No, this is what your father did to you."

On the dragon's scales, a name appeared in bold, elaborate letters: Brom.


	19. Trap

**I just recently watched the Eragon DVD - again...so I got the ending of the chapter from the movie...sorta...**

* * *

Leah sat in her cell, tracing the dragon her arm with her finger and wondering about the man named Brom. What did he look like? Was he wise? Was he kind? What kind of man was he? Who was he really? Had he been a Dragon Rider? Galbatorix had thrown Leah back into her cell without any word of explanation.

_"No, this is what your father did to you."_ Leah frowned at the recall of the king's words. He had made it sound like such a bad thing.

Leah had been too dumbfounded by the discovery of her father's identity to ask any questions. She just sat there, gaping at the tattoo on her arm. Now a million questions swarmed her mind. Then she pushed her curiosity aside. She needed to get out of this place. She tapped into her magic to reach out for Eragon, but then a severe spell of vertigo hit her. Her vision blurred and the cell spiraled in her eyes. Her head exploded with excruciating pain. Still, Leah stubbornly trying to reach her magic. It was there, but she just couldn't get to it. The more she tried, the dizzier she became and the more her head hurt. It didn't take long for the stubborn girl to slip out of consciousness.

* * *

Eragon was hardly able to stay awake as the sun broke into the gray sky of early morning. He had flown all day and all night without stopping for sleep or food. His need to find Leah had fed his hunger and kept him alert. Now it was taking its toll. 

_"Eragon, you should rest a bit," _Saphira suggested.

_"I can't," _Eragon replied stubbornly. _"I have to find Leah."_

_"Just rest for a few hours. You'll need your strength."_

Eragon knew Saphira was right. He strapped himself to Saphira's saddle.

_"I'll wake you when we arrive in Uru'baen."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Rest well, little one."_

* * *

Leah woke up when the sun beamed down on her face through the tiny window. Her eyes fluttered open and stars danced in her eyes. She sat up slowly, her head still spinning. The cell door opened, and Leah felt herself bound again. She reached for her magic to free herself. She was right on the edge of her magic but she couldn't tap into it. She couldn't remember the words either. They were right there – on the tip of her tongue. The dizziness and pain came back, but it wasn't as bad. This time, Leah had learned her lesson and stopped trying. 

Murtagh walked into the room and picked Leah up again, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack and carrying her out of the cell.

"Does King Asshole want to see me again?"

Murtagh suddenly threw her against the wall. "Mind your tongue," he growled.

"Feh, go to hell," Leah sneered.

Murtagh growled unfamiliar words and clenched his fist. Leah suddenly felt as if her heart had exploded. She collapsed to the stone floor, writhing in pain. Then the pain began to slowly recede. Murtagh hauled Leah up.

"Be careful of the way you talk to me."

Leah glared hatefully at him. Murtagh picked her up again and carried her into the throne room. Galbatorix sat on his throne, looking somewhat bored. Murtagh sat Leah down on the floor before the king.

"What do you want with me now?" Leah huffed.

Murtagh slapped her. "You will not speak unless spoken to."

Galbatorix fixed his attention on Leah. "I want to make a proposition."

Leah cocked an eyebrow. "What? You want me to join you?"

Murtagh slapped her again. "Have some respect, you worthless wench!"

"If my memory isn't tainted, Murtagh," Leah spat, "there was a time when you didn't find me worthless. You once considered me worth dying for."

Enraged, Murtagh punched her. Leah fell over backward from the force.

"That's quite enough, Murtagh," Galbatorix said calmly but forcefully. "Surely, good old Brom wouldn't want his daughter treated this way."

Reluctantly, Murtagh stood back. Leah sat up.

"Leah, I am making you an offer to join me in my quest to crush the Resistance. I am offering you a place in the Empire."

"I don't want anything to do with your blasted Empire."

"I do not expect an immediate answer from you. I want you to meditate on it. Do not make a hasty decision as Eragon did. He did not take the time to think, and he made the wrong decision."

"Siding with the Varden and pledging his allegiance to Nasuada were the best decisions Eragon ever made," Leah retorted in her lover's defense.

"I can promise you much more than the Resistance ever could," Galbatorix insisted. "I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. I can teach you magic more advanced than the elves are willing to perform. I can teach you to fight in a way that will make you invincible."

"Invincible? First of all, why would you want to make _me_ invincible? Then I could overthrow you if I want to. And if you can make your warriors invincible, then how is it that the Resistance has won the last two battles with the Empire? Is there some point that I'm missing?"

"You are exceptional, Leah. If you join the Empire, not even the Varden can defeat us."

"_Exceptional_?! Was it not just yesterday that you called me weak? You said you expected more out of me. You said that I haven't matured since the last time you saw me, which was when I was a baby."

"You have great potential," Galbatorix argued, obviously growing irritated and frustrated.

"Look, Galby, if you want to be convincing, don't contradict yourself."

Galbatorix's face turned red in rage at the childish, disrespectful nickname. He muttered a word under his breath, and Leah's entire body exploded with excruciating pain. The pain seared through her limbs and immobilized her. Her muscles twitched out of control. Her nerves were on fire. Leah cried and shrieked as the infernal torture continued. When Galbatorix lifted the spell, Leah rolled over onto her side and vomited.

"If you turn down my offer, there are far worse things I can do to you and your beloved Eragon," Galbatorix threatened. "Murtagh, take her away. She irritates me."

"Yes, my lord."

Murtagh threw Leah over his shoulder and marched out of the throne room. Once back in her cell, Murtagh threw her down roughly. Then he turned to leave.

"Why?" Leah croaked, sitting up slowly.

Murtagh stopped.

"Why are you doing this, Murtagh? I understand that you've sworn to Galbatorix in the Ancient language and that there's no turning back, but why are you doing this to me? You said you did this to protect me. Tell me the truth. Why did you join the Empire?"

"At first, I did this to protect you," Murtagh said, turning to face her. "I did it because I loved you. Now, this is all about me. Nothing matters to me but Thorn and myself. You love Eragon. You always have but never realized it."

"What about Eragon? He's your best friend."

"Heh, Eragon… I hate my brother. He has everything I want."

"Brother?!" Leah cried. "You two are brothers?!"

Murtagh smirked. "That's right. Take a good look at your future brother-in-law." He lifted his binding spell and left the cell. Then he added just before closing and locking the door, "That is, if you two live long enough to get married."

* * *

Eragon waited crouched in the bushes around Galbatorix's castle fortress. He had arrived in Uru'baen a long time ago, but he waited for night before taking action. He watched a man in a dark hooded cloak walk out of the fortress and toward where Eragon hid. When he was sure that both he and the cloaked man were out of sight, he struck. Eragon leaped out and thrust his hand against the man's chest. 

"_Letta_!" The man's heart stopped, and he collapsed to the dirt road. Eragon took the man's cloak and dusted the dirt off of it. He threw the cloak over his shoulders and fastened it at his throat. He placed the man in the bushes and made sure he was sufficiently concealed. Eragon threw the hood over his head. It was big enough to cover his face as well. Then Eragon headed into Galbatorix's lair for the second time.

The first time he had entered Galbatorix's castle fortress was when he had tried to track down Galbatorix about a year ago. It had been a terrible disaster. He had gone against his teacher's words. Now he returned to rescue Leah. Eragon easily passed through the gates into the fortress. He cautiously made his way through the corridors, careful to keep his face concealed. He quickly turned left down a corridor out of sight. He looked around and found himself alone. Eragon approached a torch on the wall and muttered, "Draumr kópa." He searched for Leah, hoping that he would recognize her surroundings. Leah sat curled up in a ball on the cold stone floor. Walls of stone made a cubical around her. In one wall was an iron door. In another was a tiny window. Eragon recognized it as the cell in which he had been imprisoned a long time ago.

"_Skulblakas ven!_" Eragon combined his instinct with Saphira's to find Leah. In just a few minutes, he stood before the door of Leah's cell.

"_Jierda!_" Eragon muttered. The lock broke and the door gave way a bit. Eragon pushed the door fully open. Leah looked up at him when he entered the room. There was a look of fear and despair in her eyes. Why wasn't she glad or even relieved to see him? Eragon stepped toward her.

"You shouldn't have come, Eragon," Leah said in a low, frightened voice.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Eragon whirled around.

"Hello, little brother," Murtagh sneered.


	20. Homeward Bound

**sorry if this chapter is really bad. i'm just looking to end this story with maybe one or two more chapters. and sorry for the lack of update for about a month. i've been really busy and really stuck. sorry.  
**

* * *

Eragon glared at his older brother. His hand flew to the hilt of Murtagh's hand-and-a-half sword. 

"There's not enough room in here for a sword fight," Murtagh said. "You've always been a foolish child, Eragon."

Eragon's anger boiled. "Then I'll fight you with my fists."

Murtagh laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me in a fist fight? You can't even compare to me with a sword."

Eragon lunged at Murtagh with a punch to his face. Murtagh easily sidestepped the attack and elbowed Eragon in the ribs. Eragon fell to the stone floor behind Murtagh. Murtagh didn't bother to turn around. He just laughed. Eragon smirked as he pulled a dagger from his belt. He flung the blade into Murtagh's right shoulder blade. Murtagh arched his back in pain and cried out.

_"Saphira!"_ Eragon called out mentally.

_"We're ready, Eragon,"_ Saphira's voice said in Eragon's mind.

_"Go for it."_

Eragon took a few steps back from Murtagh. As soon as he heard the ceiling begin to give way, he dove on top of Leah and shielded her from the debris that exploded into the air as the ceiling collapsed. Saphira flicked her tail at Murtagh, sending him flying into the wall. He hit his head against the stone and fell to the floor in a daze. Eragon picked Leah up and placed her on Saphira's back. He climbed up, and Saphira kicked off the floor. Once outside, the three of them reunited with Wyvern.

"We have to hurry before Murtagh calls Thorn," Eragon said.

_"Too late for that," _Saphira said.

Eragon looked up and saw Thorn soaring in fury toward them.

_"I'm setting you and Leah down."_ Saphira and Wyvern retreated from the fortress with Thorn tailing them. Saphira quickly set Eragon and Leah down. Then she and Wyvern flew off to taken on Thorn. Eragon took Leah's hand and ran for cover in the trees. Leah sat curled up in Eragon's arms, clinging tightly to him.

Above, Saphira and Wyvern spiraled around Thorn. Saphira breathed fire into Thorn's face to distract him while Wyvern flew to the red dragon's flank and sunk his razor teeth into his hind leg. Thorn howled and whipped his tail at Wyvern. Wyvern pulled away just in time, tearing a chunk of flesh from Thorn's leg. Thorn arched his back in agony as he screeched. Blood spurted from the wound. Saphira saw her opportunity and clawed his soft, vulnerable belly. Saphira and Wyvern grasped each of Thorn's wings in their claws and nose-dived to the ground. Just before impact, Saphira and Wyvern released the red dragon and let him crash to the ground. Saphira headed back to Leah and Eragon, but it wasn't enough for Wyvern. He flew down and landed by Thorn's side. Saphira hovered in the air for a moment, watching Wyvern. Wyvern slashed his claws through Thorn's right wing. Thorn let out a deafening shriek. Wyvern walked around to Thorn's other side and tore his other wing so that he couldn't fly. Thorn roared and howled. He released a column of fire into the air, signaling his victory. Then he joined Saphira in the air and flew back to Eragon and Leah.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Leah asked softly, still clinging to Eragon's chest. "I don't want to go back to the Varden – not yet."

"Well, Teirm is about a day's flight away," Eragon said. "I have a friend there with whom we could stay for a day or two. Then we can fly to Carvahall."

"What's in Carvahall?"

Eragon smiled. "It's the place that I call home."

* * *

The one-day flight to Teirm went smoothly. Eragon was surprise yet relieved at the fact that Galbatorix hadn't sent Murtagh after them. It made him wonder if Galbatorix had something else in mind. Eragon stood before Jeod's door, trying to remember when he had last been here. He sighed. The last time he had been here was when Brom had taken him here to track the Ra'zac. Eragon slowly knocked on the door. 

A short, middle-aged man answered the door.

"Eragon? Is that you?"

Eragon smiled weakly. "It's good to see you, Jeod. How have you been?"

"Oh, my dear boy, business is terrible. I've lost my last ship."

Eragon shook his head with a small smile. "Always thinking about business, aren't you?"

Jeod laughed. "Well, what can I do for you, Eragon?"

"I'm headed back to Carvahall. I was wondering if I might stay with you for a day or two. If it's too much to ask, it's alright. I can find another place to stay."

"No, no, you're welcome in my house any time."

"Thank you," Eragon said with a grateful grin.

"And who might this young lady be?" Jeod asked with a warm smile at Leah.

Eragon looked at Leah with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what she was to him. She wasn't his wife, but she was much more than a mere friend.

"Future wife?" Jeod asked with a chuckle.

Eragon blushed. "I guess… Her name is Leah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Well, come in." Jeod stepped aside to let Eragon and Leah into the house. Almost immediately, Eragon and Leah were met by a frowning Helen – Jeod's hard-to-please wife. In the time he knew her, Eragon had never seen the woman smile. Jeod had told him that she wasn't a very happy woman, but she seemed her worst when Eragon was around. Eragon couldn't help but wonder why Helen despised him so much. She had never so much as spoken a word to him. She hardly knew him. So who was she to judge him?

"You know where the spare rooms are," Jeod said to Eragon. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Eragon led Leah upstairs to the spare bedrooms. Eragon chose the room that he always slept in when he stayed with Jeod. He threw himself onto the bed and folded his arms beneath his head. Leah sat down next to him.

"I have a feeling that Jeod's wife doesn't want us here," Leah commented quietly.

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Helen's never happy according to Jeod."

"I wonder why…"

"She seems to hate me, but I don't know why," Eragon muttered. "She hardly knows me, so I wonder what she has against me."

Leah lay down and rested against Eragon's chest. "We don't have to talk about her. We won't be here long, right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to buy a bit of food in the morning and then we'll be off to Carvahall."

"Do you have family in Carvahall?" Leah asked, draping her arm across Eragon's chest.

Eragon wrapped one arm around Leah's waist. "I have a cousin. He's called Roran. He has a wife named Katrina."

"Do you go back to Carvahall often?"

Eragon fell silent. Leah rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. She studied Eragon's face. His dark brown eyes cast a forlorn expression. Suddenly, Eragon looked much older than eighteen.

"I was fifteen last time I saw my home," Eragon said quietly. "The Ra'zac were looking for me because I had Saphira's egg, which was stolen from the king. When they came to my home, they found my uncle instead of me. They tortured and killed him. That's when Brom told me I had to leave Carvahall so that the Ra'zac wouldn't hurt Roran. I haven't returned since."

"I'm sorry…" Leah muttered.

"I've been so afraid of returning to Carvahall. I'm afraid that Roran will blame me for Garrow's death. He'll hate me for running away."

"It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't fled, you could be dead and so could Roran."

"That's what Brom told me."

"Wait, did you mention Brom?"

"Yeah, why?"

Leah shrugged innocently. "I've heard the name. Who is he?"

"He was a friend of mine."

Leah's heart sank. Was – past tense.

"He was an old storyteller in Carvahall," Eragon continued. "He always told stories about dragons and Dragon Riders. Since I was a child, I've been absolutely fascinated by his stories. One day, I realized that his stories were true. Brom had been a Dragon Rider. He was a good friend. He sacrificed his life to save me. He told me that it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. And every time I did something stupid, he'd say, 'One part brave, three parts fool.' I miss that crazy old man…"

"Old?"

"Brom was about a hundred years old. He witnessed the age of the Dragon Riders and the fall of the Dragon Riders. He was lucky enough to witness the beginning of the return as well."

"What was he like?"

"Brom? He was wise, very wise. He was incredibly intelligent. He was a great teacher and a great friend. He was often frustrated with me during training, but he never really lost his temper at me. He could be quite temperamental sometimes. He was a brave man and very loyal."

"So he was a Dragon Rider… What happened to him? I mean, during the fall of the Riders?"

"Morzan of the Thirteen Forsworn killed Brom's dragon. As revenge, Brom took Morzan's sword – Zar'roc, killed Morzan's dragon, and then killed Morzan himself." Eragon's voice cracked as he mentioned Morzan. Leah didn't notice. She was too absorbed in the incoming information about Brom.

"What did Brom do after the fall of the Riders?" Leah asked.

Eragon turned to Leah. "Why are you so interested in Brom?"

"I heard his name mentioned a few times while I was in Uru'baen. I'm just curious to know who he is."

Eragon smiled a bit and caressed Leah's arm with his fingers. "Leah, tell me the truth. Why do you want to know so much about Brom?"

Leah hesitated, then sighed. She sat up and rolled her left sleeve back. She twisted her arm so that Eragon could see the underside of her left forearm. Eragon touched the black dragon with his finger.

"Brom…"

"Galbatorix told me that my father gave me this," Leah said.

"Did you learn this just recently?"

Leah nodded.

"Brom never spoke of any family."

Leah pulled her sleeve back down and lay on her back beside Eragon. "Galbatorix told me that Brom sent me to the other world to protect me. Brom wanted to protect me from Galbatorix and the Empire."

Both Riders fell silent for a long time. Eragon rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around Leah's waist.

"I'm glad I found you and brought you home," Eragon said softly to Leah, then kissed her.

"Me too."

Eragon wanted to tell Leah about his discovery of his parents' identities, but he decided not to. Maybe another time. He spent the next few minutes in silence before falling asleep.


End file.
